Death of a Delilah
by VivianVandam
Summary: I'm not your average, hormonal, emotional wreck, teenager that everyone is. There's so much more to my story then you, or even I would ever believe. I will tell you what happened to Jeffery the last six months of his 'normal' life. But, who's ever normal anymore?
1. Prolouge

Death of a Delilah

_Vivian VanDam_

**Prologue:**

**Yawning I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. My hands itched to write, my mind begged me to let the stress out. The day of the move was only three weeks away. All my writing supplies were packed, and I needed to get my stress out. I smacked a buzzing mosquito from my cheek. The searing heat was killing me, and the A.C unit was on the fritz again. I felt another yawn creep up my throat; before yawning I sat up and rubbed my blue eyes. My bladder was killing me, I needed to piss but I heard someone in the shower. Groaning in agitation, I looked out the window. People danced around the summer heat, girls prancing in short shorts, and bikini tops. Though they were attractive, women who loved to show off too much skin revolted me.**

**Running a hand through my shoulder length hair I stood; the plush black carpet tickled the bottom of my feet. I looked at the only thing in my room that wasn't packed. A black diary with a pad lock; I gave a second thought, and then ignored it. That black book was only for the deepest thoughts, the most insecure times I've had laid in that book. And I refuse to let it take over me again, the depression, anxiety the anger…Liu…my brother. I stopped, gritting my teeth. I closed my eyes shaking my head. Those ass holes at our high school…I wanted to strangle them.**

"**_Then why don't you Jeffery…wouldn't their blue faces be beautiful to look at?"_**** Someone whispered behind me. I turned around looking at the full bodied mirror that was attached to the closet. I squinted my eyes, carefully looking through the empty closet. There was no one in there. I gave a small shrug.**

"**_No more late night horror movies for me. I'm still jumpy from watching that weird paranormal activity movie."_**** I thought giving off a soft laugh, I tossed the sweat drenched T-shirt on the ground by the other dirty clothing. I actually took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't bad looking, but I wasn't any better looking than any other teenager. I shrugged looking at the small six pack, well-toned chest and toned arms I had achieved from constantly playing baseball and track. I gave another soft yawn walking out into the hall.**

"**Hey Jeffery, can you help me with this damn dress?" My mother yelled from her room. I tilted my head.**

"**_Where was dad?"_**** I thought, but I walked into her room, her back facing me. And once again, I thought about how beautiful she would look, with some other color then black. Maybe red, yes…red…crimson color.**

**_"Why am I thinking like that about my mother?" _****I thought with a sigh.**

"**Jeffery?" She had called to me. I shook my head and walked up to her. Placing my hands to her back I pulled the zipper up. She wiggled a little turned around and wrapped me in her strong arms in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her back and held onto her. Taking a long deep breath of her beautiful scent; I closed my eyes and remembered the day Liu was born. She bore the same smell even then, all the blood that was shed when she gave birth to him scared me. Now, as I think about it…I wanted to re-live that moment, but now.**

"**I'm proud of you Jeffy, you're my big boy now. Turning eighteen, I'm sorry about this move. I didn't want too but your father was persistent. Saying that it would be good for us…" She tried to convince me for the umpteenth time. I felt the anger boil inside my stomach. Pushing away from her, I glared.**

"**That BASTARD doesn't know SHIT!" I snapped, stabbing daggers in her chest. She looked angry even. Rolling her eyes she turned away from me, I stared at her very tall, lanky, thin body.**

"**_And what the fuck did the bastard see in you…"_**** The thought came out hushed, but I felt my anger dwindle. Lowering my head sighing.**

"**Hey bro, ready for our last day at school?" Liu called to me from the bathroom. I turned around, my eyes widening. I felt myself smile. Almost bolting out of mothers' room, I stopped in front of the bathroom watching my brother dry his hair. He looked almost just like me, expect with brown eyes. He had the bastards' eyes, unlike me, I have mothers.**

"**Yeah I am. Are you?" I asked leaning against the door frame. He gave a light shrug and turned around. He had the same physique since we both played the same sports.**

"**I don't know. I am going to Miss Jane though. God, she is one hot babe." He laughed, Jane the black head with gray eyes. Almost reminded me of a beautiful woodland nymph; she was also moving but didn't know where. Since she constantly bounced from foster home to foster home; she and Liu had gotten pretty close. A little too close for my comfort.**

"**_Since I saw her first…"_**** I blew a raspberry. Liu laughed and gave a light punch to my arm. I jumped and glared at him for a moment.**

"**What was that for?!" I snapped. Liu stopped a moment; I felt the sudden urge to hurt him. And that surprised me. I took a step back and gave a unsteady laugh.**

"**I know you've had a crush on her since you two met. I wouldn't steal my brother's chance of having a girl. I would never do that." Liu reassured me; placing his hand to my shoulder; I actually trust my brother. Unlike the bastard father, and the whore mother I had once believed I could love and trust. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on his.**

"**You know Liu…I never once thought I would ever say this. But if someone ever hurt you, I would never forgive myself." I replied. Liu blinked a few times, giving me a crooked smile.**

"**I know bro. But for once, let me take care of you. And now, you need to take a shower. You smell like a boy's locker room." He chuckled, tossing the towel in my face. I let out a sigh, turning on the water. **

"**Great, love ya too bro." I replied.**

**Plugging in my headphones, taking a step out in the summer's blazing sun. I grunted in disapproval. There was nothing more I hate more than summer. I prefer the spring, winter and fall. Mostly the fall. The colors clashing, colliding…closing my eyes I let out a sigh. There was too much to do, and so little time. My fingers itched to write. Itched to do something.**

"**_Kill Jeffery, Kill."_**** The voice again, I turned around pulling out my headphone. Liu stopped and looked at me.**

"**Did you say something bro?" I asked tilting my head. He gave me a strange look and shook his head.**

"**No, why? Ya think it was those…guys?" Instantly I felt protective around him. Liu had a frightened look; I shook my head turning back around.**

"**Don't worry about it, and if it was…they wouldn't be walking around." I mumbled.**

"**_That's right Jeffery. Think about it, think about all the beautiful colors. The red of their blood, the way their face would turn when you suffocated them."_**** The voice continued. I felt my blood run cold, something wasn't right…at all. And I felt the fear creep up my spine. I stopped, staring at my feet.**

"**HEY!" My head snapped up, seeing black flowing hair, bright gray eyes and a beautiful smile.**

"**Hey hottie." Liu replied laughing. Jane stopped in front of me, her eyes bright and lively. I felt my heart skip, she was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But…something about her smile seemed forced.**

"**Hey Jane." I replied, scratching the back of my head. She grasped my hand, yanking me.**

"**Hey Liu, I need to talk to Jeff real fast…it's really important. Can you grab me a coke from the vending machine?" She asked digging into her pocket giving him a five.**

"**Grab yourself one too hun." She added with another forced smile. Liu shrugged and walked off, I stood there a little confused, but felt my palms turn sticky with sweat. Yet she still held on. When I looked back at her, her smile was gone, and her eyes cloudy.**

"**What is it Jane?" I asked, feeling that protectiveness again. She shifted, realizing she was still holding my hand, she let go slowly. When I realized she was wearing a thin long sleeved shirt, I felt my mouth grow dry.**

"**Jane…" She raised her hands shaking her head.**

"**I swear…I didn't mean to…this was different Jeff…my mother…" She stopped, clapping her hand around her wrist.**

"**You mother did what…?" The rage, the absolute fury that boiled in my stomach…I wanted to attack her mother.**

"**_Do it…grab a knife, plunge it deep inside her chest."_**** The voice whispered. Again I looked around, and Jane looked at me. She looked almost frightened.**

"**Jeff…I didn't mean for this to happen…" She lowered her head to her chest. I felt a pang in mine, I reached out and touched her shoulder, she tensed then relaxed…that was new. She had never tensed when I touched her before.**

"**Jane, what happened?" I asked pulling her in for a hug. When her arms wrapped around me, I felt my heart start to flutter, to fly. When I pulled her closer, she buried her face in my chest and let out a sob.**

"**My mother raped me Jeffy…my mother raped me…" She cried. I felt my muscles tense. I felt the need…the need to no longer write…but to paint the walls with her mother's blood.**

"**WHAT?!" Liu screamed the shattering of glass on the ground startled me; I turned around ready to attack. Then sighed in relief as I realized it was Liu.**

"**For Christ sake Liu…doesn't do that." I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. Sweat tickled my back, and I felt the sudden edge NOT to go to school. So I smiled, looking at Jane.**

"**Why don't we play hooky and go somewhere else?" I asked, Liu and Jane both smiled.**

"**That sounds awesome." Liu replied, Jane just nodded, and suddenly she widened her eyes and gave a giggle.**

"**I also want you to meet someone Jeffy. She's a really good friend of mine, and I think you might like her." Jane didn't get the idea that I, Jeff would like anyone else other than her…but I gave her the benefit of the doubt and nodded.**

"**I promise Jeff, you'll love her." She giggled turning around.**

"**Give me an hour and I'll see you then okay?" She waved, jogging down the road. Liu turned to look at me.**

"**Are we really skipping today?" He asked tilting his head, I nodded.**

"**I can't go to school feeling this angry. There's no way." I replied sighing.**

"**Suck's you can't write huh? I kind of wanted to hear another one of your awesome short stories." Liu gave another smile. I couldn't give him a smile in return. We were moving in three weeks…with a sigh I started down the side walk, my mind buzzing with ideas. Trying to ignore the voice that kept pestering me; it was starting to get really annoying.**

**I watched my brother cannonball off the pier and into the water. I gave a small smile, reaching inside my book bag grasping my IPhone. Throwing my headphones in, I lay back closing my eyes, letting my mind drift off into different place. I didn't want to think about the voice, how it craved blood. I'm not like that; I'm not a blood thirsty killer.**

"**_It will get easier…"_**** The voice whispered. I gave a sigh and tried to relax. Another splash from my brother, his laughter, his freedom…I felt myself lull into a half dream like state. Flashes of memories stabbed my heart, making it harder to concentrate on the dream I wanted. I kept thinking about kissing Jane, telling her how much I had wanted to love her like a man would a woman. How much she affected me every day.**

"**_I love you Jane…so much. I want you to know that, no matter what I do…I'll always love you."_**** It seemed simple enough, but how would she react? What would she do?**

"**Hey Jeff! This is the girl I was talking about!" It was her, Jane…her beautiful voice lifted my hopes. As I opened my eyes, the bright summer sun stabbed them…making it hard to concentrate. Then, the smell of Delilah's startled me. It wasn't Jane's normal scent, but I love it. As I sat up, my eyes caught the eyes of another, her bright baby blue hues stared at mine. She had on a simple black two piece, which covered her stomach, and a small skirt bottom. I blinked a few times, she had a small neck, defined collar bones, small chest, and she was definitely bottom heavy.**

"**Jeff this is Alorya. Alorya, this is Jeff. He's been my best friend for years. And well, I think you two should get along just fine." She smiled. I felt my breath get stuck in my throat; those bright eyes, intelligent and quizzical. I swallowed back my fear; I stood and out stretched my sweaty palm. She took it after hesitating a moment.**

"**Nice to meet you…" She had a soft English accent. My mouth went dry, my hands became sweaty and my knees turned to jelly. She was something else, something…more fascinating than anything I have ever seen before, and possibly the most…stunning. Her hair was tied in a bun; she kept her eyes averted to the ground.**

"**She was in our psychology class last year. She was always in the back of the classroom." She smiled, and giggled. I kept ignoring Jane, for the first time since knowing her, Alorya…Alorya…her beautiful name, was stuck on the tip of my tongue. For once, the voice didn't scream at me, the voice…didn't beg and shout for me to kill. Not even for Jane, the voice went silent.**

"**_Alorya, your beauty out stands even the most majestic wolf, or the latest of bloomers…I promise, I'll have your heart…"_**** I thought, for a second I thought she had heard me. Noticing I held her hand a little longer than planned; I dropped it to my side.**

"**Nice to meet you." I said, voice cracking. I felt the flush of a blush creep across my cheeks. She gave a soft smile, that's when I noticed she wore braces. My heart started to beet rapidly.**

"**_God…she's so cute…"_**** I thought lightly. She turned her gaze away from me and to the forest. She tilted her head just slightly, pulling out a notebook and a pen. She tossed her beach blanket underneath her and started to write immediately. I looked at Jane who just shrugged.**

"**It's too hot; I'm going to jump in the ocean. You two sit here and chit chat. I'm going to bug Liu." She replied, taking off her long dress to reveal skin and bones. Suddenly, I had realized I wasn't attracted to her. I found her sudden appearance, slightly appalling.**

"**_Paint her red Jeff…take her skin, wear it like a mask."_**** The voice continued. I shuddered, my finger's itched.**

"**Would you like a notebook to write?" Alorya spoke from behind me. My head snapped to her, my hair brushing over my shoulders. She seemed to have a blush creep across her cheeks again.**

"**Huh?" I asked blinking; she cleared her throat motioning to her bag.**

"**Would you like to write? I remember seeing you constantly writing in class…seeing you not write is…strange." Her voice was soft, and shy. I couldn't help but give a small smile. Sitting down next to her, I started to reach into her bag.**

"**Are you sure it's okay for me to use one of your books?" I asked, she nodded.**

"**You can have it. You're moving out of town right?" There was a slight pain to her voice as I nodded. She lowered her head, pushing her glasses up on her nose. She started to write again, her mind started to turn, working in way's I had never seen a woman work before. It boggled my mind.**

"**_I wonder how good of a writer she is…"_**** I thought, grasping a random book. Searching her bag again I found another pen. I clicked it once, twice, three times then I closed my eyes, and let my mind wonder. Fade from the voice; fade from Jane, Liu….but not from Alorya.**

"**_Alorya…beautiful, pure and innocent Alorya…"_**** My mind whispered, the pen moving freely over the blank sheet of paper.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Something was prodding at my side, when I opened my eyes; it was Alorya, watching me. I yawned sitting up, Liu and Jane were sitting on the pier talking amongst themselves. Clearly showing that Jane had no interest in me romantically. It stung my heart, but deep down, I knew it was for the best. As I turned and looked at Alorya, her eyes were bright and shining. I couldn't help myself but smile at her stunning face. She blinked a few times, looking back at her paper. She made a face then sighed.**

"**I wish I could write as good as you…" She murmured. I tilted my head in slight confusion.**

"**What are you talking about?" I responded, I was astonished that she would say such a thing.**

"**In our English classes you always won, you always had your work displayed…and you were teased for it. I don't know why…you're an amazing writer. At least I think so." She brought her knees to her chest, looking out at the graying sky. It was going to be another summer storm, and I didn't care. I loved the storms; they seemed to calm me down the most. But for an odd reason, not as much as Alorya did right now…just sitting here, talking.**

"**Tell me something Alorya…did you ever have any of your work published?" I asked making a small heart in the sand, then destroying it. She touched my hand and softly pulled it to her. That's when she reached over and made the heart again. I was confused yet again, by her actions. She was really a strange one in deed.**

"**No, not really…a poem here a poem there; not like yours. I really loved your poem, 'Winters Snow.' It was very beautiful, very moving. I almost found myself about to cry." She was fiddling with a small shell; I reached out and gently touched her soft skin again. I found myself, becoming more and fonder of her. Before I realized it, she looked at me and smiled. I found my heart slamming against my chest, more than before. Harder with her, then it ever had been with Jane.**

"**Is it bad I find you more attractive than your brother?" She asked honestly, it caught me off guard but I looked at her dumb founded.**

"**Huh?" I asked out loud, I wasn't offended by her bluntness. I actually liked it; Jane was always beating around the bush, or trying to sugar coat it. Alorya…just opened her mouth and let her words flow. It was amusing really.**

"**No, why?" I replied, still feeling dumb founded. She shrugged, running her finger tips over my long fingers. She seemed to be deep in thought, blushing at something she was thinking about.**

"**What is it?" I asked her, looking up to check on my little brother. She just shrugged and glanced at the book I was writing in. She leaned over, and grasped it gently with one of her small hands. I actually felt embarrassed and was about to take it from her, but then I remembered, it was her book. So she deserved to look at it. I tried to move my hand away, but my body froze when I realized, she was holding it. I felt my heart start to slam against my ribcage again. It was…very strange.**

"**_What the hell is wrong with me…? I thought I had loved Jane…"_**** My mind whispering to itself. It made me really rethink my situation. The sudden splash of ocean made me look up, the waves were coming in and they were getting bigger by the minute. I felt unsure about my brother being on the pier with Jane, not that I don't trust them, but it was more that I didn't trust the ocean.**

"**Whoa…this is really good Jeffery. Really deep and passionate; where did you learn to write like this?" She asked.**

"**_My thoughts, my inner demons…the voice that keeps screaming at me to kill, to slaughter…the voice you silence since I met you…"_**** My brain was over working, it was killing me to even think about it.**

"**_She would look beautiful with a coat made from blood you know…"_**** The voice whispered. Suddenly I shuddered at the thought. My Alorya…killed by my own hand? No…I would never.**

"**_You wouldn't, but I would." _****The voice laughed at its own cruel joke. I don't want that…never would want that…ever.**

**I sighed placing my head down on my knee. There was something really different about this girl, something that made me want to kill less…that's something…different. I've never wanted to kill before. But her, there was just something about her that made me…want to change.**

"**_Hell I've only killed in my stories. I've never really stabbed someone in the face before."_**** I gave it another thought and dismissed it as something anyone would want to do to people they hate. I sighed lying back on my back. The sun beating on my face; closing my eyes I started to imagine her naked body, walking standing in front of me, begging me to touch her tan skin. To kiss her lush red lips…I had to pull myself out of the day dream before it started to get too…much.**

"**Wow…this is…really something Jeffery. I like it." She commented on my work, which made another blush creep across my face.**

"**Thanks…" Was all I could reply honestly, she was something different and it made me feel nervous. Without knowing, Liu and Jane were standing there watching us.**

"**Well this was something different." Jane said with a tilt of her head. I felt the long stare from her and Liu. I sat up, my hand removed from hers. Alorya gave me a strange look, but I stood brushing myself off, the wind carrying sea foam in the air.**

"**The storm is coming in fast. We should get going here shortly." I said leaning heavily on one hip. Jane couldn't help but look at me with a strange face.**

"**What are you talking about? We used to go swimming all the time in storms. I don't see why we shouldn't do it again." She replied, I yet again started stabbing daggers at her.**

"**Because I don't want my little brother being dragged with the current." I snapped.**

"**_And Alorya getting hurt…"_**** I refused to add.**

"**That's not all…I know it's not." Jane added, stabbing daggers at Alorya. She stuffed her face in her book, and started writing again, ignoring Jane completely.**

"**Hey come on, we're here to have fun. Not fight. Besides, were gonna be moving soon." Liu interrupted the small staring contest. As I looked at him, I could see more of our father in him then our mother. Which, in some way didn't surprise me; Alorya had her nose stuffed in the notebook that I was writing in. Apparently, in the last four hours I had written over thirty pages. I felt another yawn threaten to come out.**

"**_Why am I so tired? I haven't been this tired in a long time… it's strange…"_**** I thought rubbing my eyes again.**

"**Yeah I know Liu. There's no real reason for us to fight. I'm just trying to get to know Alorya." I replied. Taking a minute to look over at her, she was very intent on what I had written; I don't even know what I wrote in those four hours. Whatever it was, it was something that made her get sucked into it.**

"**Anyway…I'm going to jump in the water, I'll see ya later." Jane snapped, now, that I've really had the chance to see her true side, I feel…even less attracted to her.**

"**_Is she jealous?"_**** I thought.**

**Scooping sand in my hand, I watched the small grinded up rocks spill through my fingers. I couldn't help but wonder, if we were like sand in someone else's hands, and they could do whatever they wished to us, without us knowing.**

"**_Nice thought Jeffery. Now let's go kill people. I really, really don't want to have to do it myself."_**** The voice snapped at me. I stood up, still feeling like it was someone talking to me, Alorya looked up from the page and looked at me. She licked her dried lips for a moment, realized what happened and giggled.**

"**Want to go into the water with me Jeffery?" She asked, her voice seemed to distract me for a moment, but I smiled and agreed. Quickly I took off the constricting T-shirt and jeans, loving the freedom of swim trunks.**

"**_I wonder what type of music she likes, or what's her favorite color…hell even her favorite books, food, and drinks."_**** I couldn't help but smile at my own questions. I REALLY was interested in this girl. And I was willing to take the steps, into helping her. Without warning she grasped my hand and started jogging to the water. I felt free for the first time in my life, even with this pestering voice nagging at me to kill, I still found peace in this girl.**

**It seems that it was Jane who brought out the…**

**The…**

"**_Go ahead, say it. Jane brings out the inner serial killer in you. You hate her so much, that you love her. And love her so much, that you hate her. What are ya gonna do when the time comes for you to snap? What if you have to kill one of the three that stands before you? What are you going to do then?" _****it was the voice asking him so many questions he couldn't reply too.**

**It was easier to ignore the voice this time, when she looked at me…the way those bright blue eyes contrast against the milky gray of the water, and the light gray of the coming storm. It made me wonder, how I missed her in all the classes we had together. Now, I only had two weeks left, to make myself not fall in love, or find a way out of moving. The cool water splashed against my thighs and that's when I realized…all this was real. This beautiful angel holding my hand, pulling me out into the water with her, and she was slowly stealing my heart like the tide was stealing us.**

**Before long, we were drifting further and further away from the shore. When I noticed we were on the furthest sand bar away from the beach, I looked at her. She had a deep look in her face.**

"**Jane wanted me to talk to you, to tell you she has a crush on you…and had been having one since middle school." She almost seemed hesitant to tell me. As I blinked a few times and looked at her, I lifted a brow.**

"**Really?" I asked, I almost couldn't believe this…**

"**_She had a crush on me the entire time…and never once said anything." _****I thought inward.**

"**_Typical…"_**** The voiced cooed. I rolled my eyes mentally, while looking at her. The water came up to our waist on the sand bar. The waves started to crash against us harder as the storm started to come to shore, I watched the lightening in the distance. My eyes landed on her face, and she seemed sad. Depressed even.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked reaching out touching her hand. She pulled her hand away, before I could see the tears fall down her face, the rain hit us like a ton of bricks. My chest started to ache, I wanted to reach out and touch her.**

"**Jane always bullies me at school…but I always help her in her studies so she can stay in the same classes as you…" Her bottom lip had trembled, and I reached out to her again and she moved to the side.**

"**I'm not pretty enough to be with you…I know it, and she knows it. That's why she uses me like a lab rat…to her advantage then leaves." I watched the warm tears flow over her face, ignoring her reactions I pulled her in for a hug.**

"**I think you're beautiful…" I whispered. I could feel her tense up, then relax against me as her arms wrapped around my waist.**

"**Do you really?" She responded in my ear. I couldn't help but have a smile as I stroked her hair slowly.**

"**Yes, even angelic." I replied. I felt her body shudder as a cold gust hit us.**

"**She's been wanting to be with you since she first saw you Jeffery…I think you should date her." She pulled away from me, holding my hands.**

"**Besides, you just met me…and you've known her for years." There was doubt in her voice. And it was true, I did just meet Alorya…but that's never stopped someone before right?**

"**_Look at Romeo and Juliet; they fell in love in one good swoop."_**** I reminded myself. As I opened my mouth to say something, she leaned in and captured my lips in hers. My heart started to skip, my face turned bright red, and my hands captured her own. A girl, I had just met, lip locked me in the pouring rain.**

"**_Cliché!" _****The voice shouted. Ignoring it with ease, I pulled her closer to me, holding her body for warmth. I felt her hands let go of mine as he placed a hand to my right burning cheek. This couldn't be happening…but I had ignored the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong. I wanted to enjoy this, I wanted to relive this memory for years.**

"**_Even if I had wanted to have Jane's lips against mine…I prefer hers…"_**** I whispered. As we broke the kiss, I kept my forehead against hers, caressing her cheek. Her skin was soft against the palm of my hand. The rain kept falling, the storm raged on, and I loved every moment of her being with me.**

"**But I loved you, since the day you saved my life…" She whispered against my lips.**

"**_What…?"_**** I thought. Pulling away slowly, I stared into her eyes slightly confused.**

"**What are you talking about Alorya?" I asked shaking my head. She lowered her head slightly, chewing her bottom lip.**

"**You don't remember…" It killed me to hear the sadness in her voice, but I tried to think about it, tried to remember it.**

"**No…I'm sorry I don't…" I replied, my head started to hurt, the voice started to laugh.**

"**_Try to remember the beauty of blood, splattering over you, over the walls. The taste, the delightful taste of his life slipping away from him."_**** The voice cooed. I felt my heart stutter, my brain freeze…my blood run cold.**

"**_I murdered someone…?"_**** It was a cold thought, however…the feeling of getting away with murder.**

"**You stabbed him. You saw him trying to rape me…and you attacked without fear. I fell in love with you, when you touched my hand with his blood. And I knew I was safe, I knew…I found my heart and soul within you." Her eyes locked onto mine.**

**A sharp pain shot through my left temple, I cringed grasping my head. The throbbing pain picked up as my blood pressure rose. I couldn't believe what I was hearing…hell what I was seeing. This woman, in front of me…I KILLED FOR HER? **

**Suddenly, it flashed in front of me. I kept my eyes closed, almost immidately I felt the knife in my hand. The weight of the blade, how easy it was to slice through his skin…I felt the urge, the urge to run that blade across someone's body…**

"**_Then do it…"_**** The voice whispered. She took my hands away from my face; her bright eyes stared at me. I knew what I had to do…I knew what I needed to do. I wasn't going to let Alorya go, I…I felt my heart go right to her the moment I saw her. And I would do anything, anything in my world to protect this beautiful angel in front of me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I felt my temples throb in a migraine not even the strongest aspirin could rid of. Sighing I sat down on the shower floor, letting the hot water spill over my skin. Shoulder length hair clinging to my face and skin. The headache had started to get worse when the voice started to speak to me again.**

"**_Are you starting to remember her now? How beautiful she is to you? When are you going to get rid of Jane and stay with Alorya? I knew you wanted her. Wanted her skin against yours, the way her lips touched yours, the beautiful sparkle in her eyes. Don't you want her to touch you the way you touched her?" _****It asked me. I thought about it for a moment or two, he was right. It was no longer an it, the voice was now a he.**

"**_So, you're finally accepting that I'm real?"_**** He asked again, I closed my eyes pulling my knees to my chest and still let my mind think.**

"**_Do you love her?"_**** He asked me. I chewed my bottom lip.**

"**_Who?" _**** I replied. The voice started to laugh.**

"**_Jane."_**** He replied. Her name didn't make my heart stutter, or my face flush any more…that was different.**

"**_I don't feel the same for her anymore, like I did before I met Alorya."_**** I replied. The voice had laughed at me, mocking me.**

"**_Really now? Have you ever loved her? Or was it just the fact you haven't head sex in two years?"_**** The voice asked me. I refused to reply, I let my head fall back touching the cool tile. The pain in my temples throbbing away without a care; grinding my teeth I tried to grasp my head.**

"**JEFF SOMEONE IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"********The bastard yelled at me, I groaned rubbing my face with my hands. Irritation rising slowly.**

"**_Then make him to go sleep…"_**** He whispered, my mouth started to water, I had to swallow spit. The thought of killing him made my mouth water.**

"**_What the hell is wrong with me?"_**** I thought, slamming my head back against the tile. Harder, harder and harder. Trying to make sense of this crazy world.**

"**_Good boy, I was just about to ask you. Have you ever thought MAYBE it was the world who was crazy and not you?"_**** He asked me, I felt his eyes peering at me through the steam. I felt the fear creep up my spine, the shiver was slow and eerie.**

"**_I'm right here, for you, with you…Jeffery."_**** It as in front of me, speaking RIGHT IN MY FACE! I felt my scream start from the bottom of my throat, as I opened my mouth to let the scream out, it's hand slapped across my lips and made me silent.**

"**_Shut up boy…you're neglecting me. I've been nice since you've been dealing with a lot of bullshit. But I'm running out of options, out of time and mostly out of patience. You are MY BAIT. MY BODY; I will take over, I will kill everyone you love if you don't start FEEDING ME GOD DAMN IT!"_**** It was screaming at me. I closed my eyes, willing it away, begging it to disappear into the steam. Tears welled up, and spilled out of my eyes and down my cheeks.**

**I tried turning my face away from him, he gave me one good slap. The sting was less painful, then the thought of murdering someone else. I couldn't even remember murdering the person trying to hurt Alorya…poor Alorya.**

"**_Poor me…"_**** My thought came out desperate. The dark laugh made me shiver all over again.**

"**JEFFERY HURRY THE FUCK UP! THERES A GIRL ON THE FUCKING PHONE!"********The bastard screamed at me. I opened my eyes, the hand was gone, and the man was gone. I took in sharp deep breaths, my lungs expanding and deflating rapidly. I felt the world spin around me, I turned off the shower trying to crawl out, the pain in my temples grew more unbearable, but I somehow found the strength to stand. I wobbled in front of the full length mirror. Swiping my hand across the fogged up glass, I stared at my naked reflection. I felt the power surge deep within me, the blood lust somehow growing at the sight of my own naked flesh.**

**The sudden tsunami of anger shocked me, I couldn't control my own actions; sudden darkness. My head started to spin, spots of red, black and blue blinded my vision, then the shock of what had happened. I stared at the cracked mirror, breathing rapidly. Beads of sweat littered my upper lip, the sweet salty taste of salt stung my tongue.**

**Taking a step back, before wrapping the towel around my waist; I only took one look over my shoulder, and I saw the man in the mirror smiling at me. I knew what he was thinking, since that man in the mirror, was me.**

**Taking the phone from the Bastard, I rolled my eyes.**

"**Yeah?" I said, slightly out of breath. A soft English accent poured over the speaker in a purr.**

"**Hey Jeffery, its Alorya…I was wondering, since my father is gone. Would you like to come over? I need some company, and help studying for the finals." It was a soft invitation. I looked at the alarm clock, it was only after six. I gave little thought before replying.**

"**Sure, where do you live? I'll drive over there and be there shortly." I replied, grasping a pen and the new note book Alorya had given me, I scribbled down her address. Smiling to myself, I gave a click of the tongue and thought one more time.**

"**_Well, this has been an interesting turn of events…"_**

"**Alright, let me get dressed and I'll be there shortly." I replied before hanging up she spoke one last time.**

"**_Thanks Jeffery…I need a friend." _****After her soft voice disappeared, I was left with only the sound of dead silence. I couldn't help but smirk, the small throbs of pain didn't bother me as much as they did before.**

**I dressed with haste, throwing on a simple pair of tight blue jeans, a light white hoodie, and some sneakers. Something light and not too heavy; I ran a brush through my hair, grasping my car keys and Alorya's address I started down the stairs.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" The Bastard stopped in front of me, blocking me from my only escape. I let a sigh escape my lips, shaking my head slowly.**

"**Move." I replied. He clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes at me. And with one good sweep, he had struck me, hard enough to where my head was forced to the side. My jaw sore, and I felt the bruise start to surface.**

"**Treat me with respect boy." He snapped at me. My anger started to broil deep inside my stomach.**

"**_Kill him Jeffery…paint the walls with his beautiful blood."_**** The demon had roared, my hands started to tremble. Clenching the keys hard enough in a fist, I felt my own skin start to break. I had ENOUGH!**

"**ENOUGH!" Liu shouted running down the stairs, that's when I realized, I was crying. Not from the pain, but from the uncontrollable anger, the uncontrollable demon that resided deep within my heart.**

"**_What…what's wrong with me?"_**** I thought, the words were forced, stressed and didn't sound like my own voice.**

"**_Let go Jeffery…let it GO!"_**** The demon screamed at me, he wanted me to let him out. No…not right now.**

"**_Later, I promise."_**** Without thinking, I shoved the Bastard back into a coat hanger, I didn't even open my eyes to know that he had fell back and hit something.**

"**Jeffery?" It was Liu. I didn't wait, this was my chance, my last chance to leave before I hurt my own little brother, the one I spent ten years trying to protect. I looked over my shoulder; tears streaming down my face, all I saw was the shocked expression he wore. Bolting out of the house, I once called home…I pumped my arms down the side walk to my car. I didn't hesitate to throw the door open. I flopped down, my hands trembling. I threw the key into the ignition and slammed on the gas, no longer thinking, no longer breathing.**

**I drove right to her.**

**I waited for a minute or two, trying to catch my breath. Ever since leaving the house, I couldn't regain my composure. My nerves were shot, my heart was beating rapidly. Near panic I slammed my car shut; almost breaking her door down I slammed my fist into it. Knocking continually.**

**Within a minute of me pounding the door, she opened it. Her bright eyes stared at me in horror; she took a single step back. Alorya stared at me, in absolute sympathy. She moved to the side to let me in, once through the door, I collapsed in front of her. I brought my knees to my chest, and I cried. I cried like a big baby, sobbing and screaming.**

"**_She's just going to ask me to leave…she's going to shove me away like everyone else…"_**** I cried. I let my heart out; I let every frustrating moment out of my heart. Instead of asking me to leave, she was by my side, on her knees and wrapped her warm comforting arms around me. My heart started to soar, my breath was caught. Yet I still whimpered, and I still cried.**

"**What happened love?" Her English voice made me shiver, for once a good shiver. I turned my head and buried my head into her breast. I didn't care, I let my tears flow. I screamed again, in absolute pain, and frustration. I reached out, grasping her legs with my hands. When I screamed, it had gotten louder, and louder. She held me tighter, closer. I could hear every beat of her heart. She didn't ask again, but just held onto me.**

"**Alorya…" I choked out finally.**

"**Yes…?" She replied, her voice seemed calm, sweet and just…caring. I lost my self in her scent, in her beauty and in her angelic heart. Finally, as she stroked my hair, I looked up at her. My heart shuddering, I cupped her face in my hands.**

"**You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met….don't ever leave my side." I was begging. I, was begging for someone not to leave.**

"**_Why am I doing this?"_**** I asked myself, and I didn't care.**

**When she offered a soft smile, wrapping her arms around my neck and nestled me into her breast; I closed my eyes and breathed in her beautiful scent. And I fell deeper, into some sort of trans that made my heart slow, and my breathing become regulated. For once I felt…**

**I felt…**

**Safe.**

"**I promise Jeffery, I won't leave." She whispered in my ear. Running her fingers through my still damp hair; closing my eyes again feeling another wave of unshed tears stream down my face. And she just held me, held me and softly hummed. Finally, once the tears stopped flowing, the pain subsided…I felt somewhat normal again.**

"**Better?" She asked me, I nodded slowly. If my head didn't hurt earlier…it hurt now.**

"**Want some wine love?" She asked, standing slowly. My head pressed against her stomach, hands on the back of her legs. I just wanted to hold her a little while longer. I nodded, even though I still held onto her. I didn't want her to go, I didn't want to LET her go.**

"**Please, can I hold you a little while longer?" My voice sounded pathetic, breaking and cracking as I spoke. She didn't seem to mind, but helped me to my feet. She looked up at me, and her smile was more than welcome.**

"**Come on, we can cuddle if you want on the couch." She said her voice understanding. Flopping down on the couch I felt much older than eighteen.**

"**_So, now your heart feels shame?"_**** He asked. I rolled my eyes ignoring him.**

**I watched Alorya come back with two glasses of wine, sitting next to me. She handed me my glass and I took it with great care. I felt comfortable enough I took the first sip, it was a strong red wine…it taste amazing against my taste buds.**

**Alorya cuddled closer, and I wrapped my arm around her.**

"**How about we skip studying and just watch a little television?" I asked her, she didn't disagree. I watched her lean forward turning on the T.V. I tilted my head, the cooking channel was on, and it did little to interest me. What did interest me however, was the way she breathed. The way her eyelashes landed on her full cheeks.**

**I watched her take another sip of the wine, and I slowly felt myself be entranced in her movements. The beat of her heart, just the way she moved seemed to set off some sort of flame deep inside my stomach.**

"**_It's called TEMPATION."_**** The voice whispered in my ear.**

"**Shut up." I whispered; Alorya looked up at me.**

"**Did you say something?" She asked. I shook my head suddenly, as I wrapped my arms around her tighter and held her closer. For a moment, when my eyes locked onto hers, I felt the world stop, my heart flutter, and my cheeks flush.**

"**Are you alright?" She asked, again. I couldn't suppress the smile. I wrapped my arms around her, taking the sup of my wine and looked at the television.**

"**I'm better now that my angel is here…" I replied. I watched her cheeks turn bright red, she looked…so beautiful.**

"**Hey…Jeffery?" I tilted my head.**

"**Yeah..?" Running my fingers over the crevice of her neck, I felt her shiver. **

"**Have you…have you ever made love to someone before?" She asked. Now it was my turn to let my face turn bright red.**

"**_Have you ever made love someone before?_****" Her words echoed in my head. I didn't know how to reply. Have I? Have I ever made love to someone? I know I had sex before…but making love?**

"**No…why do you ask?" I replied. She looked down her glass of wine, then back up at me.**

"**If you had the chance, would you make love to me?" Taken aback at her question; closing my eyes I felt her skin against mine. Our lips touching, her hands caressed my chest; her warmth against mine and our bodies intertwining.**

"**Jeffery..?" Her voice called me to wakefulness, realizing what was happening I smiled. Leaning down I placed a gently kiss to her lips.**

"**Yes, I would my angel. If only you give me permission to do so." I replied. Before returning the kiss, she took our glasses placing them onto the coffee table, wrapped her arms around me and placed her lips against mine.**

"**Jeffery, I know you love Jane, but…I don't want to be second best. If I have to show you how much I love you, by having sex…I'll do it…" She was sincere; I could see it in her eyes. Placing my hands on her hips, I shook my head slowly.**

"**Alorya, no…don't do it because of that. I want us both to be ready…I want you yes, is it the right time? I don't personally think so. We should, relax a little more, get to know each other. I would be more than happy to date you…to be with you." I was speaking from my heart; I knew my eyes were showing it. She seemed rather happy at my answer; I watched her lay on top of me. Her head on my chest, I felt my own heart start to beat happily away.**

"**_Now, what would Jane think?"_**** The demon asked.**

"**_We're just going to have to wait and see…"_**** I replied, looking down I softly played with her hair. Finally I relaxed for the first time tonight, and the first time in a long time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bright light hit my eye's as I woke up slowly. When I stretched my arm gently touched soft satin skin, I looked down noticing that I had fallen asleep over Alorya's.**

"**_Ah shit…"_**** I thought, nearly slapping myself. What if Jane finds out?**

"**_So what if she finds out? She doesn't matter to you that much does she?"_**** He asked me, I gave it small thought but I nodded slowly.**

"**_Yes, she's still a friend. Besides, you never told me your name…demon."_**** I snapped, after my reply he went silent. I laughed inwardly. I had won for the first time ever aganst a verbal argument with the demon.**

"**_Oh so now it's a demon?"_**** I asked myself. Shaking my head slowly, I started to ease my way from underneath Alorya; realizing my hoodie had some sort of stain on it. With deep redness, and the way it was splattered, for a moment I froze in fear. But I looked over and saw that Alorya's wine glass had been spilt. I let out a sigh of relief.**

"**Mmm…" She moaned, I stood silent, watching her sleep for a moment or two longer. She was, even in sleep, stunning. I tilted my head to the side, as her eyes slowly fluttered open.**

"**You stayed over?" She asked, my intention wasn't to stay over, but I did anyway. In reply I nodded. Her face seemed to flush, and then she smiled at me. That cute smile she had, that suddenly faded as she stared at me.**

"**Oh no…Jeffery, your hoodie…" It was almost a punishment for her smile to disappear. I looked down and shook my head slowly with a smile.**

"**Oh it's nothing don't worry about it sweetheart." I replied.**

"**_Sweetheart? When did you start getting all…oh I don't know, sweet?"_**** The demon asked me. I shrugged lightly.**

"**I don't know, now shut up." I whispered. Alorya tilted her head slightly.**

"**Who are you talking too Jeffery?" She asked. I felt myself blanch then rubbed the back of my head.**

"**Oh…uh…thinking out loud sorry dear." I lied, I had lied to her, right through my teeth…but, it wasn't a lie if it was true right?**

"**_After all, the voice is nothing more than a figment of my imagination…"_**** I let my inner self whisper. **

"**_Turn around lover boy…"_**** The demon ordered, I did as I was told, and saw the image in the mirror. My blood had ran cold, it was me…but the eyes were sterling silver, no eyelids and a smile cut deep into the corners of my mouth. There was no way, this was me.**

"**Jeff, love?" She called again, her English accent dragging me back from the darkness. I turned back around and saw her standing, in the flowing red skirt, and black tank top she had worn last night.**

"**Y…Yeah?" I replied, not really knowing what to say.**

"**If you need to shower, the bathroom is upstairs first door to the right." She pointed to the stairs, she was so kind too me. I couldn't help but give her a small smile.**

"**_Come on Jeffery, don't you want to take her into your arms, kiss her, and love her…fuck her?"_**** The demon had laughed, though it was true, I did want to kiss her, love her and hold her. Fuck her? No, that would be degrading. I wanted to make love to her, yes…but, I couldn't do it without being with her for a while. I wouldn't want to hurt her in anyway.**

**I looked at her; I couldn't help but keep smiling at her. And she gave me a smile back; I watched her walk over to me, her beautiful thick hips swayed. I instinctively almost licked my lips, but I held it back. I felt my cheeks flush when she pressed her hands against my chest. My heart pounded, fluttered and shuddered at her touch. I looked down to her beautiful, angelic face. I wanted to kiss her beautiful full lips. But all that slipped from my lips happened to be a sharp breath. Her beauty had stunned me, her kindness struck me. My cold heart seemed to be melting.**

**Her right hand lifted and touched my cheek; I reached up and touched her hand with my finger tip.**

"**Jeffery, when will I have you to myself?" The question surprised me; narrowing my eyes I looked down at her, my heart thumping wildly at her touch, at the simple lilt of her voice. Leaning down I placed my lips against hers. I pressed my hand, against her chest, and I felt the same rhythm of her heart. It was beating, screaming, just like mine.**

**She opened her mouth, her tongue slipping out and licking my bottom lip. I felt the need, the desire rise deep in my stomach. I opened my mouth inviting her tongue to dance with mine. Her breath was hot; the interior of her mouth was minty and fresh. I wanted her, I needed her…she wanted me and she needed me. It, it was extremely difficult to control the undying need to take her as mine…**

"**_Do it."_**** The voice whispered. I couldn't, wouldn't hurt her that way. I wouldn't take something away that she wouldn't get back. **

"**_No…_****" I replied. Her arms wrapped around my neck, I lifted her up with ease and set her back down on the couch.**

"**I want you Jeffery; please…let me take your pain away. Let me pleasure you…" She was moaning against my ear. Against my better judgment, I leaned down placing kisses down her neck, grasping her small breasts in my hand. Her moans pushing me further, wanting her more and more witch each touch with each kiss. My breath was becoming heavier; her eyes showed she wanted me. Biting her bottom lip, I lifted her shirt up exposing her stomach, and her breasts. My eyes roamed over her beautiful flawless tanned skin. I was entranced in her beautiful baby blue eyes, and the way she touched my skin, making goose bumps rise against it, and the way my flesh flush's around her…it makes me wonder why, I haven't seen her before or taken the opportunity to find her.**

"**Touch me Jeffy…touch me…" She was begging, lifting her shirt up over her head I slipped my hands underneath her bra, feeling the warm milky flesh under my palms. Her nipples reacted almost immediately. As I lifted her bra up, I leaned down taking her semi-hard nipple into my mouth, sucking it gently.**

"**Yes…" She moaned in my ear. My groin grown uncomfortably tight and I felt the pressure rise. I needed release, but I…I wanted to keep in control…I needed…I needed.**

"**_Just let it go…it will get easier."_**** The demon whispered. I almost believed it for a moment. But, I didn't want…didn't want to take advantage of this beautiful angel laying down, and willingly let me touch her. I brought my head up, looking into her eyes.**

"**Lorie…I don't know…should I?" I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. She tilted her head to the side and smiled softly.**

"**Oh love, only if you want to…" Her soft voice made me relax a little more.**

"**I just… I don't want to hurt you, or make you feel used…" I closed my eyes, and she just smiled.**

"**You won't use me…you love me too much…" And she was right; I did love her too much. Before I could start sucking on her breast again, there was a soft knocking at the front door. My head snapped up, and she looked over.**

"**Shit…" She whispered, I got off her in almost a millisecond, reaching into my pants to fix myself. She fixed her bra, and pulled her shirt back over her head. There was another soft knock.**

"**Come on Alorya, I know you're in there." It was Jane. I was screwed; I wondered what she would do if she saw me, like this at someone like Alorya's house.**

"**Coming!" Alorya shouted, she looked back at me, chewing her bottom lip. Within a second the door was open and the heat from the summer rushed in her house. Jane's eyes widened, staring right behind Alorya and to me.**

"**What are you doing here?" Jane walked in, nearly pushing Alorya out of the way. I gave her a smug look.**

"**We were studying, drinking wine, watching the cooking channel and then we fell asleep." I replied. Jane's face was bright red, either from the sun or from anger. I looked her over, she wore her simple bikini top, a long flowing black skirt, and flip flops. **

"**I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! DIDN'T SHE TELL YOU?!" Jane nearly screamed on the top of her lungs. I had to cringe at her squealing.**

"**Yes, she did." I replied. Her bright gray eyes seemed hurt, and it was easier to ignore then before.**

"**I thought you loved me back…" She almost cried. I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath.**

"**She also told me how you used her to get to me." I repositioned my weight uncomfortably. That's when her eyes went wide, her tears stop flowing and she stared at Alorya, stabbing daggers in her. **

"**You bitch…I thought you were going to be my friend…" Jane spat in Alorya's face turning around.**

"**I will NEVER forgive you…for taking away my first love…I WILL have him." Jane stormed out of Alorya's home. Tension hung in the air, I started to shiver lightly. Alorya just stood there, blinking once or twice.**

"**I…I didn't…" She started to speak but I raised my hand.**

"**Don't worry about it. I have to go home for a little while. I promise, either you can come over or I can come over here. Just, keep the windows, and doors locked while I'm gone. Okay?" I turned and gave her a soft smile, wiping off Jane's spit. She nodded slowly. Bending down I gave a soft kiss to her lips.**

"**My beautiful girlfriend…" I whispered. Her eyes widened, I smiled giving a soft chuckle.**

"**I'll be back I promise." I waved to her, and she gave a light smile.**

"**_Something bads gonna happen Jeffery."_**** The demon whispered, as the door closed behind me, and I held the keys in my hand, I knew, I knew the demon was right.**

**Something bad was about to happen.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Jane's POV**

"**THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! THAT BITCH IS GOING TO PAY!" I screamed, stomping down the road. My anger couldn't have been doused, not even with the strongest of fire hoses. I kept clenching my fists, face ablaze…that whore…that dirty, dirty little whore. She knew how much I had loved Jeffery. And this is the thanks I get? He stood there, in the living room…I knew what they were doing, just by how long it took for Alorya to answer the god damn door…****_"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" _****My inner thoughts were screaming.**

**I wanted to kick something, hit something…anything just to get this anger out. I stopped in my tracks watching a stray dog walk across the road, squinting my eyes, my heart thundering in my chest. I smirked, holding out my hand.**

"**Come here, come here boy." I called to the stray animal, its ears perked up, and tail wagging happily. As the dog trotted over, I glanced around to see if anyone was near me, I was in the clear. I lifted my foot, and gave a solid kick to the dog. Not yet satisfied by its painful yelp, I picked up a random stick, the power coursing through my veins…I loved it. Swinging the stick as hard as I could, hear another painful yelp, I smiled. It wasn't enough, I wanted…needed blood.**

"**HEY! STOP HITTING THAT DOG!"********Someone shouted at me, I had been caught. I stopped, dropping the stick for a moment. Pretending to show slight embarrassment, a little old lady started to cross the street, in a moment, I could see myself beating her face in with the stick. I dropped my embarrassment act and started crying.**

"**THAT DOG ATTACKED MY CAT!" I screamed, I yelled and most of all I cried. I watched the little old lady's face contort in sympathy.**

"**Oh dearie, I'm sorry. But still, you shouldn't treat an animal like that…"**

"**_Wait for it…wait for it…"_**** Picking up the stick again, I slammed it hard against the woman's skull. Hearing the satisfying crunch of her skull caving in, I felt the shiver of complete control. I watched the woman's brown eyes turn red from the blood pooling in them. I smiled, I let it happen, the blood lust inside started to cool down. Before I knew it, I was covered in blood, the stick was standing straight out of her mouth, and I just smiled.**

"**Sleep well…you old bag…" I whispered.**

**It only took a few minutes to walk into my house and clean myself. No one would expect it being me who killed that woman. I'm too 'nice' for that. After all, I'm Jane Akrensaw…someone, who shouldn't be messed with. My father a well-known detective, my mother a forensic analyst; everything I learned everything I needed to learn from them. And I find it quite comical that they didn't even know their own daughter, was a murderer. Lying down in the tub, I smiled, relaxing.**

"**_So, how are we gonna kill little Lori?"_**** I thought, popping a small soap bubble. Giggling lightly.**

"**_Or, maybe we could get to Jeffery by killing Liu…"_**** That actually shocked me. Why would I, want to harm handsome Liu?**

"**_Because he looks just like Jeffery."_**** I closed my eyes, thinking about how it would be…him and I both going on a murdering spree…just the two of us, bathed in our enemies blood…loving each other unconditionally…like…like…**

"**_Some sort of psychopaths?"_**** The female demon whispered to my ear. I giggled and gave a light nod.**

"**_Damn straight. Too bad he hasn't come to terms with his demon. We would have some hot sex, don't you think?" _****I asked. Dipping my head under the water; the coolness brushed against my breasts, causing my nipples to harden. Letting my imagination start to run frantic; feeling Jeffery's hands caress my bare breasts, running his fingers down my flat stomach to my groin. I couldn't suppress a soft moan.**

**A gentle knock on the bathroom door startled me, lifting my head up from the water and glared at the door, mascara running down my face.**

"**WHAT?!" I snapped, a small girl stepped in peeking her head around the corner.**

"**Janie…mommy said hurry up." Her voice seemed so small. I sighed running hands over my face in frustration.**

"**Okay Sally dear…I'll see you soon." I replied, she closed the door.**

"**_Kill them all Jane…"_**** The female demon growled. I shook my head.**

"**_Not my family."_**** I replied, the female demon gave a soft sigh. I smiled to myself, thinking of the simple, but beautiful plan to slaughter Alorya in front of Jeffery. Just, in some way, make it seem like it wasn't me. But how? He knew how I felt about him now, and how I used Alorya to get closer to him. If he knew how much I wanted him…it would drive him away.**

"**_Think about it like this, you're the infamous Jane the Killer…Jeff has yet to awaken. He goes on nighttime prowls without even knowing it. Admit it, you two are meant to be. But that damned Alorya is blocking out the darkness. She is, after all…the light that we are frightened of. Some may even call her angelic." _****The demon whispered. I had sighed face palming. I should've know better than to befriend someone as…'cute' as her.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

"**I'm the definition of beauty. I have the long black hair, beautiful gray eyes, and the beautiful body. Yeah my tits haven't fully grown to their potential. But I'm only nineteen." I spoke out loud accidently. Loud knocking on the bathroom door; reaching over underneath the mat, touching my lucky knife.**

"**Yeah?" I answered.**

"**Come on Janie, I have work in less than an hour, I need to shower." It was my mother, the one who 'rapped' me. I chuckled on the inside; I said that to make Jeffery become Jeff…unfortunately it failed. Giggling at my own evil plans I stood, my naked form stood gracefully at the full bodied mirror. I smiled at my own beauty, throwing my hair over my shoulder I grasped the wrap around towel and opened the door.**

"**Sorry mom. I was relaxing. Had a rough day." I replied to my mother, who somehow had blonde hair, and hazel eyes. I looked at her curiously. **

"**_What if I gouge those beautiful hazel eyes out and popped them in my own eye sockets?"_**** It was a cold thought, but it brought my blood lust up again. With an inward sigh I stepped passed my mother and to my bedroom. I heard my mother mumble something like: "That girl gives me the creeps…she's so cold..."**

**I let out a laugh that I couldn't hold back any longer. They were the incompetent fool…underestimating me completely!**

"**_Then make them sleep well…and for good."_**** The demon giggled, stepping out of the mirror. I flopped down on my bed, yanking my computer out from underneath it. Still only in my wrap around towel, I ran my fingers over the keys.**

"**_Ben dear, come on over. I need you."_**** I typed. I was an evil bitch for using him. But, the sex was good, and I needed to get laid before my night time run about the town. I sat back, watching him crawl from the laptop screen. He pulled himself out, smiling. Those pitch black eyes, bright red pupils excited me. I licked my lips watching him.**

"**Hey Jane." He said flopping on the bed beside me. My smile brightened as I looked him over.**

"**Hey Benny." My eyes roamed over him.**

"**C'mere give Jane a kiss." I leaned forward, he seemed to hesitate but went for it, and softly kissed my lips. I backed up, my eyes darkening.**

"**What? What is it?" I spoke rapidly. He shook his head, scratching his neck.**

"**Don't you think…this is getting a little old? Don't you love Jeff or something?" He asked. My anger sky rocketed.**

"**Yeah, but he doesn't want me. He wants a fat little fuck!" I almost screamed, thanking Zalago that my walls were sound proof. Ben's eyes darkened, blood dribbled from the corners.**

"**You don't have to scream at me you know." He snapped at me. I clenched my fists, staring at him in disbelief.**

"**Why do you call me over?" He asked crossing his arms.**

"**Because you get lonely when no one is around to fuck you Jane; I'm sorry, but I'm missing my nightly running because of this. Not that I mind the sex, but it's getting boring. Reason? All you do is moan out Jeff's name. Have you ever thought that maybe I would like to be the one you moan out? Have you thought perhaps I was getting tired of being used? I went through too much shit with the Big Man, for this. And not to mention Eyeless Jack is getting a little irritated as well. He misses playing video games with me." Ben complained, and complained. I tried tuning him out; taking a deep breath in and letting it out slow. **

**I stomped over to my dresser pulling out my knife. Running my fingers over the blade, feeling the…the urge to crawl up my spine; Ben looked over at me, and I felt him smile.**

"**Look sweet cheeks. I was just saying that I want to be the one you're moaning out. Not that fucking Jeff. He hasn't even woken up from his slumber yet. I miss the guy, but Zalago believed he needs time before jumping the gun…" I heard him stand; he closed the gap and stood behind me. Without waiting I turned around and looked up at him, my eyes were glimmering with unshed real tears. I could see the deep sympathy in Ben's eyes.**

"**I'm sorry that he can't wake up…I'm sorry that he won't chose to love you…but, there are other's around you that could. Take Laughing Jack for one, for two there's Eyeless Jack, hell even the boss man Slender. You could give that old dead hearted bastard a try." Ben was trying really hard to comfort me, but unfortunately he was failing. I wrapped my arms around him, placing my head to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.**

"**What about you Benny?" I asked rubbing my face into his earth smelling tunic. He took in a small breath and let it out slow.**

"**I'm sorry Janie…I thought we were only friends with benefits…at least that's what you explained to me." He replied, softly stroking my hair. I shuddered, and let out the tears I held back from earlier. I needed Jeff; I needed to know if he truly loved me.**

"**_He…he didn't even show remorse when I started to cry in front of him…_****" I whimpered in Ben's tunic as he held me closer.**

"**How about we get that 'date' going?" In his voice I heard the lust, looking up at him I wrapped my arms around his neck, getting lost in his lips, and the pleasure that was bound to come.**

**It didn't take long for me to wake up; I stretched and looked at Ben who lay naked next to me underneath the covers. I tilted my head and smiled slowly. For an elf he sure was cute, in a demonic sort of way. I climbed over him, feeling the sticky mess in between my legs. I sighed.**

"**_Great, I'm going to have to take ANOTHER shower before going out on my run…"_**** I was slightly annoyed, but I didn't mind. Running a brush through my hair, I decided just a quick wash up would be better on time. Glancing at my digital clock, it was only elven thirty. I had plenty of time…**

**Reaching down in the bottom of my dresser I pulled out the leather short dress, my boots, matching bra and thong. I dressed hastily, and tossed on my mask. Tying my hair back I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling behind my mask.**

"**_I am the beauty in death…"_**** I thought, the female demon giggled in agreement. Sneaking to my window, I opened it with ease, jumping out landing on my feet without a sound. I snapped my up to my window; now was the time for the first victim of the new moon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Jeffery**

**It couldn't wait, I ran to my room ignoring Liu who had tried to speak to me. Locking my door once I closed it. I had to figure out some way to stay here…my eyes landed on the note book that Alorya had given me. I froze. There was something in there, which made her stop and read it the rest of the time we were at the beach. I couldn't remove my eyes from the book, but instead I stepped to it, picking it up from my bed; fingers caressing the front of it. I felt fear, but I knew…I knew deep inside I had to read what I had written.**

**Sitting down on my bed, I took in a deep breath, as I turned to the first page.**

"My name is Jeffery Elliot Woods; I'm not much of a people person. I'm more of a loner. My brother is the only person in my life, which I would risk anything for. The Bastard isn't my real father. He's Liu's. I've been treated like trash since I was born. The Bastards last name is Anderson. I only have two real friends right now, that's Jane and Liu…however today, I met the most interesting girl I've ever seen in my life.

There was a time, where I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. Till I saw her bright baby blue eyes, everything had changed for me, at that moment…no. It wasn't that moment. It was the moment I smelt Delilah's…the most interesting smell I've ever came across. That told me she wasn't from around here.

Yes, that was the moment, which was the moment everything had changed. I didn't know much, only that Jane wanted me to meet her. I would never regret saying yes, so when we started to speak, and I saw her stare off into the distance, watching her write…it made me wonder, if this was real love. Not the sexual kind, but the really real kind that you could touch. The feeling's I've had for Jane were purely sexual. But for her, for her it was different. I could sit there and watch her for hours. When I realized I was staring and being rude, she just simply looked at me, asked if I wanted a book to write. I couldn't say no.

So, that's how I'm writing now. I refuse to write in that black book I have for many reasons. First one: that has all the names I wish to kill. Second: my deepest secrets. Third: the words that the demon speaks to me. And fourth: the night terrors, the feelings of being someone different. The way the knife lays in my hand…the way it feels when I tell someone to 'go to sleep'…just the sheer power I have over those who are lesser then me.

I am Jeffery Elliot Woods, and I am a monster.

I'm someone you wish you would've never met. I'm someone you wish you could easily forget. Unfortunately, I'm the type of person, who could never forget, and can never forgive.

A long time ago, freshman year in high school, my brother Liu was being bullied by a man name Keith. I kept trying to protect him, but every time I do, he would always tell me "I can handle it big brother I promise. You protected me for too long."

I just…stared at him. For once, my little brother was protecting me. Till one day, there was a woman, who was named Jane. When I saw her, I felt everything go hot, she stepped up and told those 'boys' to fuck off. And they listened. They had absolute fear in their eyes. That's when, the demon had awoken deep inside me. That was the day, I wanted to take control over her. The day, I wanted to start murdering.

As my teacher always told me 'people always change.' And that was true. Later on that day, Toby and I got into another fight and my teacher told me to stay back after class. I did what I was told, but he…he did something unforgiveable. He bent me over his desk, and didn't wait. He shoved himself deep inside me, raping me. Before I knew it I turned my head and looked out the window. There was a man, with no features and he nodded. I wasn't frightened of him. I found him comforting.

That was when I had my first kill.

I took the pair of scissors on the teacher's desk, and I shoved it right in his temple. And I watched him bleed, with my pants and boxers around my ankles. Jane and Liu came into the classroom, watching as I cried and laughed at the same time.

People thought, that the only reason why I had 'killed' our teacher was out of self-defense. It was true, till I realized, I liked killing. I liked the way it gave me power. I loved the beautiful color of it too. I believed Jane got off on the fact I killed the teacher. She kept touching me; when the principal came in, he knew what had happened, and when the cops showed up…I wasn't rushed to jail, I was rushed to the hospital.

Oh no, that's not when I broke…when I break, will happen later. Weather I know it or not. I know it's going to happen. How, I don't know. And for some reason, I have a feeling…it won't be pretty. It would be fucking beautiful.

The way I feel for Jane now, after meeting this girl, is different. Jane makes my inner sierial killer go nuts, like I want to duke it out with her to prove I'm the stronger one. That I can control everything else, and NOT her; she makes my blood absolutely boil beyond belief. I want…I want to kill her. As close as she has been to me, I never once felt like killing, but she makes him sing. And sing quite nicely.

I can finally write what I need to, and if you are reading this…my sweet Alorya, be warned…you don't want to fall in love with me. After all, I'm Jeff the Killer. The demon that had resided in him for a long time; Jane is his downfall, and you will be the one to release me from this damned cage. Have fun trying to get your 'Jeffery' back in the next week.

**My eyes had watered over, the tears fell happily down my cheeks. I swallowed, but my throat remained dry and tight. I shook my head. There, there was no way…no way I could've written that. Unless, unless the demon decided to come out without me knowing it.**

"**_Even in writing I'm no longer safe…"_**** I thought, pulling my knees to my chest. I let the hot tears slip over my hands, letting myself cry. **

"**_I just wanted you to know Jeffery, that I am real. And your lovely girl Alorya knows now too."_**** The demon whispered. I felt the scream, almost letting it out, something tapped on my window. My head lifted. The noise continued.**

**_THUMP_**

**_THUMP_**

**_THUMP_**

**_TINK!_**

**I stood grasping my knife, heart thumping away. The last thing I thought I was going to see was a bright white mask, with black lipstick painted on the lips.**

**Jane's POV**

**I have been watching him for a long time now; he was reading what he had written at the beach. Sitting next to that…that ****_WHORE!_**** My anger started to rise, but I had to remain calm. I am the calm side to Jeff the Killer. The yin to his yang; but he still believes…****_ALORYA_**** is his other half…**

"**_I hate that name…"_**** I whispered to the demon.**

"**_Stay calm Jane. You have to plan this right."_**** When I grasped the window and pulled myself up, he was already watching. When he saw me, he had instinctively yanked out the knife. Good.**

"**That means he's not totally hopeless." I whispered out loud.**

"**WHO ARE YOU?!" He screamed at me, I frowned. Even with the mask on, he should've been able to recognize me…but he didn't. That made me angrier; lifting the window open I slid in easily.**

"**I'm someone you would wish to have never met." I snapped. He still didn't recognize me. It hurt, but the hurt continued to fuel my anger. His eyes were wide, and filled with fright, but underneath that…I could see Jeff fighting for freedom. I stepped closer, knife drawn. The fear was nearly taking him over, just one more step, it should release him.**

"**Hey Jeff-"The door was open, bright light from the hall way stunned me; I turned to my new prey, ignoring all intentions, I jumped. Slamming the blade deep within the male's stomach; I froze when I smelt the blood, the blood was familiar. Blinking behind the mask, I looked down. It was Liu. My heart froze, shuddered and broke. I just stabbed Liu, the one I was trying to avoid.**

"**NO!" Jeffery screamed.**

**Jeffery's POV**

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed, lunging myself at her, whoever this cunt was…deserved to die.**

"**_LET ME OUT JEFFERY! LET ME AVENGE OUR BROTHER!" _****The demon hollered, ignoring my inner feelings, I took in a deep breath.**

"**_Go for it…"_**** I whispered a reply. Relief suddenly filled my veins as the blood thirst raged through me. The woman stared at me in recognition underneath that blank mask. Within seconds I watched my body pounce on her. The sudden sickly sound of flesh ripping apart, made my stomach churn, but satisfied me.**

"**Stop I'm the one who released you!" She cried. Yet, the demon didn't respond. Feeling free for once, as the knife plunged deep in her shoulder. I heard Liu crying, holding his stomach on the floor. I could smell the blood, it made everything that much more enticing. When my hand came down onto the woman's face, the mask cracked. Shattered even over her right eye, when I felt the satisfying crunch of bone breaking, she managed to slither out from underneath me.**

**As I watched her crawl to the window, I gave a solid kick. The sudden thud of body hitting the ground was amazing. Standing tall, I heard Liu groan.**

"**Brother…" Cough. "Help me…"**

**Spinning I bolted to him, getting down on my knees I took off my hoodie placing it to the wound.**

"**Get the knife out…" He begged. I shook my head.**

"**I can't you'll bleed out." I felt…unnervingly calm. As he looked at me, there was absolute terror in his eyes.**

"**Wha-what happened?" He asked. I looked him over; he was soaking through my hoodie. I almost licked my lips. **

"**_That was another demon we were facing Jeffery, this isn't child's play anymore. You have to let me out more often so you, I, we can become stronger. If not, this will happen again." _****The demon was right for once. I reached into my pocket pulling out my phone calling 9-1-1.**

"**Are you okay?!" Alorya nearly screamed over the phone. I couldn't really reply. I watched the stretcher pull my brother in the ambulance. Jumping in with him, I held his hand, his blood pressure was dropping, my brother was dying in front of me.**

"**I…I need you. Meet me at the hospital Lorie…" Hanging up the phone, I just now felt the tears pool in my eyes. I let Liu down. I let my brother down…my only sibling…by blood or not…he was MY FAMILY! And that ****_BITCH_**** tried to take him away from me...**

"**I swear Liu, I'll find her…and rip her insides out like she did you." I didn't want to look at his stomach. The paramedics made him sit up, so his lower intense wouldn't spill out any more than it already had. I pressed his hand against my forehead.**

"**Hurry up! He's not going to make it!" I screamed at the driver, the sirens wailed in my ears, I kept watching my brothers eyes start to close.**

"**No! No Liu…don't…don't close your eyes. Stay with me baby brother…" My voice cracked.**

"**Stay awake…please…" I kissed his bloodied hand.**

**His blood…touched my lips. The thought of that woman…I wanted to taste hers…I wanted to rip her insides out…and choke her with the rubbery organ. I closed my eyes tighter, letting the tears pour over my cheeks.**

"**D…Don't cry for me Jeffy…I…I'll be okay." Liu choked, his bright brown eyes stared at me, and I felt the rest of my hope die…inside of me, was cracking. Now, the clock was ticking down, as of when I would let this damned demon take full reign over me.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Time seemed to move too slowly, Alorya was sitting beside me grasping my hand to the point I thought my fingers would break. I closed my eyes, bowed my head and I sent a silent prayer to him. They rushed my brother away from me as soon as we got into the hospital. **

"**_Why would someone want to kill Liu? He didn't do anything to anyone…"_**** My mind whispered.**

**There wasn't much I couldn't think about, other than my brother. He was DYING in front of me, he was bleeding out…his gut's spilled over the floor…what was I supposed to do?**

"**Jeffery…?" Alorya whispered touching my shoulder. Tensing up for a second, then looking over to her, my heart seemed to lift, as did my spirits.**

"**I'm sure…I'm sure he's going to be okay…" She tried comforting me. I couldn't help but lean my body against her, keeping her there for physical comfort.**

"**_It felt good to be released…how did it feel to see her bleed?"_**** The demon asked me, I blocked him out. I couldn't stand to hear his voice. I just needed my brother to be okay…and Alorya there with me.**

"**WHERE'S MY SON?!" The bastard screamed. I knew the peace wouldn't last long, I felt Alorya jump at the sound of his deep voice. I had to be strong for her as well…I sat up when she started to cling to me. Her eyes were wide with fright, her face seemed to pale almost instantly. I looked at her confused.**

"**He…he…" Her voice was at a lost. Her hands had gone sweaty, and cold. I was more confused than before. I reached up to touch her face softly; she seemed flinch at my touch. When her eyes connected to mine, I felt anger rise up again…I had never seen someone have so much fear before…**

"**What is it Lorie? Talk to me." She seemed to ignore my words, her lips started to tremble, eyes filled with tears as the Bastard started to walk closer.**

"**What did you do…you promised us you'd watch over him when we were gone!" He screamed at me, Alorya started to tremble, so much so that my arm started to shake.**

"**I…I did, there was someone-"I tried explaining, till the Whore walked up to me.**

"**YOU'RE THE FUCKING REASON HE'S IN HERE! YOU SHOULD BE IN HIS SPOT!" The Whore screamed at me. I felt my own blood start to boil, Alorya grasped me and started to pull me closer to her. **

"**_Let me out and take care of them…"_**** The demon ordered.**

**_No…_**

**_No…_**

**_NO!_**

"**NO!" I screamed at both the Bastard and the Whore.**

"**You don't fucking get it. I fucking fought the person off. I took a chance at my own life; she attacked before I had a chance to do anything! So stop fucking blaming me!" I screamed. My eyes staring both of them down; Alorya stood behind me hiding.**

**That's when the Bastard put his eyes on her, on my girlfriend…the one person that I actually really loved…**

"**I remember you…I could never forget those eyes…" Alorya whispered, I turned to look at her, then back to the Bastard.**

"**What did you do too her?" I hissed out. The Bastard's face flushed for a second, his eyes filled with terror for a second.**

"**You're not Jeffery…your someone else…" He whispered, grasping the Whore and started to pull her with him.**

"**Don't you dare move…I'm telling you to tell me what you did to her!" I pointed to Alorya; some of the hospitals staff stopped and looked at us. My eyes darkened, I knew they did…if felt the blood lust rise again. My chest started to rise and fall in rapid sessions, I knew what was happening and I couldn't hold it back.**

**The Bastard just stared at me, and he shook his head.**

"**I did nothing to her…" He was lying, I knew he was. The way his pupil's dilate, his bottom lip twitch and eyes shift. I knew, I just KNEW he was lying to my face. Like he did with the Whore, when I was born; telling her that he was out on call, when he was really fucking the Whore's sister…a low growl escaped my lips. Alorya placed her hand on my shoulder.**

"**Jeffery…hunny…calm down please?" I wanted to reach inside my hoodie, grab the knife and plunge it deep in his throat…I needed too. I needed to see his beautiful essence drain from his reddening skin…I needed to see the life drain from his face.**

"**_Fine…I'll back off since Alorya asked…"_**** The demon sighed; I pulled back, removing my hand from my hoodie pocket, stabbing daggers in his face.**

"**You're lucky my girlfriend told me not to do anything too rash…" I whispered. A nurse stopped in mid stride to stare. She blinked a few times.**

"**Sir are you alright?" She asked. I couldn't register what she was saying, things started to slur, my vision started to blur.**

"**Wha-?" I felt warmth slip over my top lip. Placing my finger tips to the spot, I looked down. Flashes of red startled me. I looked up, my head spinning…I looked at the ground, and I felt the sudden nothingness that followed with the sharp pain of my head hitting the floor.**

"**Jeffery! Jeffery!" It was Alorya, screaming at me, her voice seemed so far away.**

"**He's just in shock, don't worry he's okay." Said another voice. I wanted to drift back into the darkness that I knew I was safe in. Where no one could hurt me, touch me…or kill me.**

"**_Except for me…"_**** The demon whispered.**

"**_Can you leave me alone for a single minute?"_**** I snapped, the demon laughed.**

"**_Jeffery, you were born with me inside you. Thanks to the anger inside of your father, the Bastard as you call him…he's the one who put the seed inside your mother, who put the seed inside you. I am YOU, and YOU are ME. There's not much I don't know about you. Just like all those dirty little secrets about Jane, that you lost your virginity to her. She was your first for everything…first kiss, first fuck…but not your first girlfriend. Isn't it funny that your first girlfriend is made of light?"_**** The demon smiled, I knew he was. I could see him floating above me, staring at my face. His face was just like mine, but his hair was longer and eyes couldn't close…and his mouth…oh god his mouth was the most disturbing part!**

"**_There's no way you're me…" _****Babbling, that's all I was doing.**

"**Okay, we've got an I.V in him, he should wake up soon." The voices were getting louder.**

"**_Go ahead, wake up and see your brother, the one I saved for you." _****I turned and started running from the demon. I…I couldn't take it anymore. If it wasn't him, it was Jane and if it wasn't Jane it was the Whore, or the Bastard. There was nowhere to turn…but…**

"**_Alorya! She could help!"_**** I shouted.**

**Small string of light fluttered a few meters ahead of me, I reached out my arms, and I started running. The light getting brighter, and brighter, I could almost hardily stand it…till; I smelt the beautiful scent of Delilahs…**

**Moving my head, I started to lick my lips. The pain shooting through my nose was very disheartening. Reaching up I started to rub my eyes, that's when I realized there was something covering my face, pumping air up my nose.**

"**What the…?" I whispered, soft hands grasping mine.**

"**Relax Jeffery, you just passed out. You're okay…" It was Alorya; her signature scent sent me back to a happy place.**

"**Alorya…" I whispered, my eyes opening. There she was, standing above me; I couldn't help but smile just a little.**

"**God you scared me Jeffery…you hit your face pretty hard on the floor. You just started to go crazy, and then…then you blacked out. The doctor said that you're blood pressure went through the roof…and…" She stopped speaking, only to throw herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck, placing a kiss to my lips. Closing my eyes, I wrapped arms around her and started kissing her back. Her kisses were more addicting then methamphetamines.**

"**If there's not one brother in the hospital it's both…" A sharp voice startled Alorya and I both. We turned to look over to the door, Jane stood there in a simple black long sleeved dress and Mary Jane high heels. Her eyes were strangely dark…almost black.**

"**Jane…? Are you alright?" Alorya asked, standing straight, her face flushed. Jane stood from the door frame. Deep black locks of hair covered her breasts, and her right eye. She looked, demonic.**

"**Oh sweetie…" Jane whispered, now standing in front of Alorya. I tried sitting up, yet the look Jane shot me sent a sudden shudder down my back. In one foul sweep, Jane slapped Alorya across her face leaving three deep scratch marks across her tan skin.**

"**That…is for kissing MY BOYFRIEND!" Jane screeched. I lifted my hands up, covering my ears. Alorya kept her head low to the ground, shoulders slumped.**

"**JANE!" I screamed. She turned, smiling at me.**

"**If I can't have you Jeff the Killer, no one can." She giggled. Alorya reacted, punching Jane square in her stomach, knocking the wind right out of her.**

"**I'm not a fighter…but I SWEAR to God if you EVER touch me again, I'll fucking KILL you!" Alorya screamed, standing her ground. Jane was almost as shocked as I was, Alorya reeled herself back to strike again, but Jane headed to the door, growling deeply at her.**

"**You'll regret ever doing that…" Jane snapped, disappearing in the bright light of the hall.**

**Finally able to sit up, I ripped the I.V out of my arm; I watched the blood dribble and drop down to the floor. Alorya sighed shaking her head, grabbing a few towels.**

"**When will you ever learn to control your anger Jeff?" The tone of her voice surpised me, and the fact she called me Jeff and not Jeffery shocked me further. I didn't question her, but simply placed the palm of my hand to my arm and started to the main hall. I had to see Liu, I had to see my baby brother…I stopped at the nurses station.**

"**Please, tell me where Liu Alexanderson is." I was almost begging. The woman looked down at her papers and pointed to the room two down from me. I nodded my thanks and I walked straight into his room. There in front of my face, laid my brother of seventeen, with a oxygen mask and a tube down his throat. My heart shuddered, as I looked him over. I couldn't BELIEVE what my eyes were seeing, and I most certainly couldn't believe that I, myself let this happen to him.**

"**Liu…?" I whispered, my footsteps fell silent to the cold tile floor, I lowered my head placing my blood stained hand to his hand…**

"**Why are you so cold…?" I whispered once more. Getting to my knees, I placed my forehead on the bed, my hand holding his. This was too much, this was just too much…my brother lying practically DEAD in front of me.**

**Even at the sound of my own voice, Liu didn't move. Didn't budge, I looked up at the heart rate monitor, it was beeping…but his blood pressure was so low…it was frightening.**

"**Please, don't die on me Liu…I need you. I need you in my life…" Whimpering, I let the tears flow freely over my face, I didn't care if someone saw me cry…this was my little brother, the seal that kept my sanity in place…now that seal was breaking, I was breaking…I knew…I knew I couldn't hold onto sanity much longer.**

"**_And if I break…you'll take over…"_**** My thoughts were stern, and the demon just laughed.**

"**_You bet, you're my vessel; the one thing that keeps me nourished believe it or not. And once you snap…you're all mine."_**** He chuckled. His hand touched my shoulder.**

"**_Though, I am sorry about Liu…and I mean this seriously…he was and is a great brother."_**** I turned to look over my shoulder, his face was in the reflection, and he meant what he had said, it was hard for me to trust him at first…but now…now when I look at him, all I see…is comfort.**

"**_Just like that man?" _**** The demon pondered as I gave him a questioning look, I watched him point off in the darkest corner of the room. A man in a black suit and red tie stood, a fedora covering his face. Normally I would've felt fear, but this man…there was something about him, that killed the fear.**

"**Who…are you?" I asked my voice seemingly small. The man's cheek bones rose, as if smiling. But from where I sat he looked like he didn't have a mouth.**

"**I've been watching you Jeffery, ever since the day at the school. There's something…about you that I like, and I want to see grow. I can help you if you let me." The man seemed honest enough, but again…something seemed off. Other than his extreme height…his voice, was too soft, almost like a whisper.**

"**Okay…how can you help me…?" I was curious. The man's smile didn't seem to disappear, but grow stronger.**

"**Trust him-"He pointed to the reflection. "And me. Do as we say, things will be better, and will get easier. You just might be able to save Liu." It was the last part that caught me. When the doctors said Liu only had a ten percent chance of surviving…I…I pretty much almost lost it completely.**

"**I can save him?" I asked childlike, the man had nodded crossing his well-built arms.**

"**Only on one condition…" The man stepped forward, his face perfectly hidden in the shadow. I looked up at him, the steady drip of my blood, now made a small puddle on the gleaming bright white floor.**

"**You MUST become my proxy." The man said. I've never heard of the word proxy before, but…if I had the chance to save my brother, I'd do it. Standing, I outstretched my bloodied hand which he openly took.**

"**Okay…" I nodded slowly, wondering, if I had just made the biggest mistake of my life…by signing my life away with the devil. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Jane**

**Keeping still, staring at the blank white wall, Ben grasped my arm as he let out a soft sigh; shaking his head. I turned my head to him glairing.**

"**What?" I snapped, this time he shook his head at me.**

"**Nothing, just hold still." He snapped back. I felt his hand grasp tighter putting pressure on the wound. Wincing I snatched my arm out of his grasp. Dark blood surfaced from the wound; Ben's eyes glowed bright as blood dripped like tears down his face.**

"**I SAID HOLD STILL!" He screamed, snatching my arm roughly. He held it still; I held back a growl when he forced my arm into place. I watched as he started to calm down.**

"**This is going to hurt…" He whispered, I tried to look away, but the glimmer of a needle kept my view into place. And his grasp was a lot stronger then I had imagined it too be; yelping as the needle pierced my flesh. His eyes softened.**

"**I told you it would hurt, and you didn't fucking believe me. Now hold the fuck still, and let me work on you." He looked it over one more time.**

"**He got you really good." There was a small hint of something in his voice, but I rolled my eyes, placing my chin on my hand, staring off at the shadows casted on the blank walls.**

"**I almost had him Ben…" I whispered, Ben didn't respond but tensed for a moment as he continued to work on my arm.**

"**Did you now?" A strange, new male voice startled me just slightly. I stood on instinct, Ben nearly stabbing me with the needle, his frustration growing. He turned to the shadows, gritting his sharp teeth.**

"**Listen man, I'm trying to fix her up, and here you are trying to make me fuck up and stab her AGAIN!" He complained, the man laughed. Taking a step back in defense my eyes darted from the shadows. Still not seeing what Ben could see.**

"**Who's that Ben?" I whispered, Ben laughed at me.**

"**Other than Zalgo who can manipulate you? It's the other Boss." He replied, scratching the back of his head. When I glanced over his shoulder, Ben seemed to be ****_smiling_****…something he's never, or rarely ever had done. Widening of my eyes, as I kept trying to decipher the shadows; the only shape I could truly make out, was the shadow of a very tall man, arms crossed and head tilted down. The shadow of a fedora on his head, who was shaking it slowly.**

**There was no way, which the Slenderman would slip from his mansion, and come all the way here, to pester ****_me._**

"**You know Jane, you do a very, very substandard work…I expected better from you…mostly at shattering a man's sanity. First off, you NEVER go after the weakest link, you go right to the ****_heart_****. You should've went after Alorya first, not Liu." He was ****_GROWLING_**** at me. Like it was ****_MY FAULT_**** that Liu had gotten in the way.**

"**But-" He had risen his hand to silence me.**

"**I did NOT ask you to speak. I DID NOT give you permission to speak. Now shut your mouth and listen to me little girl." He was beyond pissed, and I could feel the tension getting higher. Ben did the best thing and disappeared, helping Sally with a board game, and to make something to eat.**

**I stared up at Slender, my jaw clenched in anger. I wanted to ****_hit_**** him…hurt him, do something to make him pay for my embarrassment. A fairly small chuckle slipped from his lips.**

"**You think you can harm me little child? You think just because you have control over ONE person, you would have control over ME?!" He stepped from the shadows; I noticed the single red rose first in the pocket of his suit. Then the darkness, the darkness that had covered him, that protected him, was his energy, his aura, his life force…leaking at every core. Protecting him.**

"**Sir…" I tried to re-approach from a different way. He once again raised his hand and shook his head.**

"**I don't want to hear SHIT! You had ONE FUCKING ORDER!" He howled the static roaring in my ears in return. Refusing to flinch, refusing to show how much pain the 'Boss' was inflecting on me; the hair rose up on my arms, I closed my eyes listening to his beautiful voice ****_scream_**** at me.**

"**You have no right to scream…" I whispered.**

**The Slenderman stood still, this pitiful creepy pasta, had just told him he had no right? His hand twitched, in a movement too fast for either I, or Ben to see his hand struck me across my face.**

"**YOU'RE UNDER MY CONTRACT! UNDER MY POWER AND YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CONTROL JANICE!" He was SHOUTING, and now my face stung; the handprint was large, and his strike rather powerful…my stomach started to do flips, my heart started to pit pat…almost like I was falling in love with the man…who had stolen my control and made it his in one single move. This game was getting more and more entertaining for me.**

"**_That was because you WANTED me to take it."_**** It was his beautiful voice, creeping into the crevices of my mind.**

"**Just like Masky, and hoodie…I will MAKE you my proxy. And if you don't agree, then I will take Jeff. Either you accept that you have LOST the battle, or you start LISTENING to me…do as I say. It's your choice child." This time, he was scolding me. Looking me over, walking around me. Finally stopping in front of me, he wrinkled his nose.**

"**No wonder…you'd be more attractive if you stopped starving yourself." The anger boiled deeper inside me. I lowered my head, keeping my hands in my lap.**

"**You're WORTHLESS compared to all my other proxies. Out of all of them, you're the most disobedient, annoying, and bitchy and possibly the most arrogant I've ever had. I don't know what Zalgo EVER saw in you, but whatever it is, I will not be responsible for HIS mistake. And he better damn well hope he makes a better choice next time." The malice behind his eyes, happened just to be strong enough to pierce through my own façade. I melted, I shattered falling to pieces.**

"**You're weak." With the silent movement, the heel of his boot slammed against my face. It hurt, but I knew better then to show pain. He would've taken it to his advantage, and would keep…****_hurting me…_**

"**You knew better, you knew you should've followed the orders I and Zalgo have given you. Instead of befriending that little shit." He spat; if this was my punishment…I knew I had deserved it. I looked up at him; the desperation within them would touch him, just even a little.**

"**I'm sorry Mr. Slenderman, please forgive me…" I leaked in a small bit of faith, and he bought it. I watched him sigh, as he shook his head.**

"**Don't you DARE disappoint me again Janice, this is your LAST chance!" He shouted. I stayed on the floor, sitting back up to my knees. And I let the fake tears slip over the mask, and I nodded.**

"**Yes sir. I promise I won't let you down again. And I promise I'll prove myself worthy of being your proxy…I'll be everything you wanted me to be…and more." I whispered, staring down at my open hands. Blood leaked from my half stitched wound. Slender sighed, kneeling in front of me. The slightest touch from his hand, to my chin made me shudder. There was something within his cold touch, that had made me ache. Ache far worse than the last time Jeff had touched me.**

**Fingers trailing over the ripped shoulder, the half-finished stitches; I knew he was watching my movements. Ben leaned against the door frame watching. I wanted him to feel the jealousy I had felt towards Jeff and Alorya.**

"**You had gotten stabbed by your own weapon." It was a cold statement from his velvet voice, but I had no choice but to nod.**

**This was the truth…because I had lost control over my human heart.**

"**_Then get rid of it."_**** He whispered, my eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly.**

"**Get rid of my heart?" I questioned. His cheeks bones rose in a mock smile.**

"**Will you trust me?" He asked, holding out his hand, I only blinked once, hesitated for a moment longer before accepting his hand. He had chuckled.**

"**You had just made the biggest mistake of your life…giving your heart to a devil." My body was yanked, his lips covered mine.**

"**You're now under my full control…" He whispered.**

**Jeff's POV**

**I kicked a stone into the ocean watching it sink deeper, and deeper down into the bottomless blackness. Small rain drops hit the water's surface, bouncing back up and touching the bottom of my feet. Staring at the crashing waves, my mind seemed empty; my heart seemed to break from the center out.**

"**_My brother is dying because of me…because of my failure to react…"_**** I whispered, closing my eyes biting my lip in agitation.**

"**_Why don't you let me take over? Or do you want that man to take you over and kill whatever heart you have?"_**** The demon asked, he was right. I did agree to become SOMETHING to him, I don't HAVE to be his proxy, I COULD go to that Zalgo guy.**

"**_You…want to go to Zalgo? You know…all he would do, is enhance me and kill the last little bit of humanity out of you…that could kill you." _****He continued. I looked deeply into the crashing waves, chewing the inside of my cheek. Do I really have much of a choice anymore?**

"**_Not really…"_**** I replied shaking my head slowly. Rain tapped the back of my neck, running down my spine. There really wasn't much I could do at this point, my brother was dying, and Alorya was being hunted down by some woman…what was I going to do?**

"**_Let it go, let me go…let me…let me kill, you'll feel much better after the first and would even start to enjoy it by the third."_**** He seemed to be telling the truth.**

**I sat down on the sand, watching the lightning strike the water; it was beautiful bright red in color.**

"**So is this why we're here?" Alorya whispered, sitting next to me. I looked over my shoulder to her; through the pitch blackness I memorized every detail of her face. I reached over, and touched her right cheek. I felt her face contort into a smile. Weather she could tell it or not, but my eyes caressed her face, just as much as my hand. There was something about her…something…about her…**

**Leaning down my lips touched hers in a deep passion fueled kiss. Her hand reached up and touched the side of my neck; groaning against her lips I laid her down in the sand, running my lips over hers. My heart beating harder against my rib cage; this was a different feeling; this feeling was a strong sexual desire that even I had never felt with Jane.**

**She opened her mouth, and softly ran her tongue over my bottom lip. Opening my mouth, I let our tongues dance together in harmony. Her hands reached up and ran over my chest, slipping underneath my shirt. Her fingers caressed every crevice of my chest, making me groan. My groin aches with suppressed needs.**

"**Don't stop, I need it, you need it please…" She moaned against my lips. I couldn't deny her any further…I felt bad enough for saying no beforehand. I slipped y hand underneath her chest, massaging her left breast. Her nipple became hard at my sudden touch, her moan made my groin tighten in anticipation. **

"**I want you baby…" I whispered to her ear, grinding against her. She moaned against my lips again, I slipped my free hand underneath her skirt, feeling in between her legs, her moist mound was drenched. Taking my hand away from her breast, I unzipped and pulled myself out. Her face seemed to darken; pulling her legs open I pull her close. Rubbing the head against her slit, I pushed gently.**

"**Jeff please…please be gentle…" She begged me. I had to force myself not to just thrust deep inside her virgin mound. I closed my eyes and gave a soft push, feeling her hymen give in to my size. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I grasped her sides, pushing myself deeper.**

**She moaned in my ear, sending me into a further frenzy. I closed my eyes, moving my hips father, harder. She nipped my shoulder, my breathing started to get heavier, and heavier. Nails started to dig into my shoulders, her moans getting louder, waves crashing against the beach. Our hearts beating in sync with each other.**

"**I love you Jeffery, so much…" It was a soft cry, a plea…followed by her continuous moans of pleasure. I chewed my bottom lip, concentrating on her pleasure.**

**Before long, I myself felt the pressure at the bottom of my shaft. Groaning in her ear, I started to pick my speed up. Pulling her closer to my body, feeling her increased body heat on mine, through the thin hoodie to my pale skin.**

"**Oh…god Alorya…" I groaned out, tears stung behind my eyes at the pressure, the passion and the sensations I had long wanted to feel.**

**Rain had started to pour, drenching the both of us in the cool bath.**

"**Jeffery I think I'm going…going to cum!" She screamed, that's when I felt my own peak. I couldn't stop, not just yet…I needed more. I needed to feel her climax…**

"**_God, she's too tight…I don't know how much longer I can last."_**** I whispered to myself.**

**This was just too much; this beautiful angel letting me deflower her, on such a tragic night.**

**Was this her way in repaying me?**

**Was this her way in comforting me?**

**Her way of loving me?**

**Why?**

"**_Why would she do such a thing?"_**** I thought.**

**The words seemed too had stopped myself from hitting my peak, it pushed me back just a little. Alorya sensing my discomfort wrapped her legs around my waist, as if to push me onward.**

"**Don't stop please…" She begged, she pleaded…I…**

"**_I don't know if I can…these thoughts…these thoughts are stopping me from pleasing her…"_**** I was confused. I wanted to be determined to please her, to help her reach her climax. But if she was just doing this to help ease my pain…**

**Her hands touched my face, forcing me to look at her.**

"**Jeffery, please…don't stop. I want to climax with you." The lightning struck in perfect unison with her voice, and I saw the ambition in those bright blue eyes…my lips captured her, and I let go. I let my mind; disperse into nothing but the sheer pleasure.**

"**Alorya…" I grunted, slamming my dick deeper inside her, touching her cervix. As I did this, her walls contracted forcing me to go deeper. As it grew tighter, I felt the bright searing heat of pleasure, and the sensation of falling deeper in love with this woman, as I let rope after rope of my seed penetrate her womb.**

**I laid atop of her, pressing my forehead against hers, my hair dripping on her skin.**

"**Promise to marry me someday?" She whispered, kissing my lips gently.**

**I gave it little to no thought before smiling against her lips.**

"**Yes my sweet Delilah I promise." I replied chuckling.**

"**_Really, you're not even kidding are you?" _****The demon whispered, easily ignoring its annoying voice. I held onto Alorya for a moment longer, before separating us once more.**

**This time it was easier, thrusting that blade deep inside that woman's chest. Before stabbing this beautiful kitchen knife deep inside her chest cavity, I watched her sleep. The rise and fall of her chest, captivating me. I chuckled a little too loud, and she woke up. Almost not recognizing me, I plunged that blade deep in her chest. She didn't even have a chance to scream; my knife hit her voice box easily cutting her voice off.**

"**My, my…don't you look beautiful my sweet sleeping flower bud. You're sins shall and will be taken away from you. Now, all you must do is just go to sleep." I whispered in her ear, twisting the blade just a little to hear the small whimper from her lips.**

**I chuckled staring in her eyes, watching the terror spill through her face. She was absolutely beautiful writhing in pain…that I caused her. The control was back, the control I had lost long ago, was back. Running my tongue over the blade, tasting the beautiful copper of her essence; I laughed again, watching the tears slip over her paling cheeks.**

"**Please…" A hoarse whisper was all she could manage. And I just smiled further.**

"**Please what?" I replied running the blade over her exposed breast.**

"**M…Mercy…" She whispered again. Suddenly, the control was lost. Gritting my teeth, I held the blade tighter in my hand, gritting my teeth together in annoyance.**

"**Why should I give you mercy? You're the one who took MY life away from me!" I screamed running the blade clean across her flat stomach; I yanked out the rubbery intestines and handled it without care wrapping it around the woman's neck. Tightening it, if not from asphyxiation, then from blood loss…I will make this cunt die…**

"**_That's it Jeffery, that's it. Watch as her beautiful life melts away from her face. Just watch as she takes in the last moments of her life…"_**** The demon was right, this was beautiful…this seemed a lot more pleasurable then deflowering a virgin.**

"**_Come on…you can do better than that. Tighten your grip, put your knees to her stomach…there you go." _****The demon was coaching him, on how to kill. What kind of fucked up dream was this?**

"**_This is no dream Jeffery, you have become me. Jeff the Killer."_**** Tossing the rubbery substance to the side, I looked at my hands, they were drenched in blood.**

"**Mommy…?" A little girl's voice called from the hall. I stopped, freezing. Slowly relaxing I smiled, climbing off the mutilated woman.**

"**Come with me child, let's take you to bed." I placed my hand on the child's shoulder, aiding her to her bedroom.**

"**What's wrong with mommy?" The child's bright blue eyes stared up at me, not with fright but with absolute curiosity. I let out a soft chuckle.**

"**She just went to sleep my child. Now you must do the same. And then I'll be back to take you away from this cruel world. Not tonight, but some night." I watched the little girl climb into her bed, her eyes watched me carefully as I pulled the cover over her. Making sure to leave enough evidence to frame her.**

"**Good night, little girl." I whispered, touching her hands gently. She tilted her head, staring at me with those bright forest green eyes. I blinked once, twice; re-thinking about the choice I had made.**

"**Goodnight…Mr. Killer." She rolled over, exposing her back to me. My fingers twitched on the blade, my lips curled into a smirk.**

"**Don't you think about it!" The demon roared. I jumped, this time his voice wasn't inside my head, but shouting from the vanity mirror. I turned, and saw myself standing there. Blood splattered my hoodie, my face, caked on my hands and on the knife. And my eyes…my eyes were a deep Charleston green, face a bone white. Lips a very pale shade of pink, and cracked. My gums even seemed to be an off pink…my knuckles had a sudden flushness. I only took a single step back, turning and stomping away, and out of the child's room.**

"**Carrol?" A male's voice calling from downstairs. I smirked, just what I needed another victim. I looked from the center of the hall to the bathroom, to the linin closet.**

"**_Which way shall the cheater die?"_**** The demon asked. I shrugged wiping the blade clean across my pants leg. Whatever way I wish for him to die…**

**Slipping into the linin closet, waiting patiently for the Cheater to walk up the stairs; slipping the knife into my hoodie pocket, I grasped a hammer on one of the shelves feeling the heavy weight. I couldn't help but smile more at my own brutality.**

"**_Oh come on…don't just beat him to death. Be more creative." _**** The demon seemed to be getting bored.**

"**_Oh I must entertain you!"_**** I chuckled on the inside.**

"**Carrol, dear I'm home. I'm sorry it took so long." He was walking up the stairs; I counted each step, licking my lips feeling the saliva drip down my chin. This was it, I've lost my sanity, and I was enjoying the anticipation of butchering an entire family. **

**Finally the creek of the top step, I could smell the other females perfume all the way inside the closet.**

"**_That must've been some 'meeting' huh Jeffery?"_**** The demon let out a long heart felt laugh. And if I had smiled any wider, my cheeks would split. I wanted to beat his head in, taste his brain matter, and feed him his own heart. I knew I couldn't do all these things at once; he would die by severe trauma, or by bleeding to death.**

"**_Maybe just rip his own dick off?"_**** The demon suggested. I liked that idea for the moment, but now…he had gotten closer to the bedroom door, (that I left closed on purpose) I saw his hand reach out to grasp the handle…**

"**_Wait for it…wait for it…"_**** His hand touched the metal, pulling it back at the sudden wetness of the knob.**

"**_Now!" _****The demon screamed, and I lunged forward. Plowing the hammer to the base of the Cheaters neck; I watched him collapse on the floor writing in pain.**

"**What the fuck?!" He screamed, looking up at me with anger at first. Then when he had realized what happened, and what might happen…that anger turned to fear real fast.**

"**W…Who the fuck are you?!" He stuttered, trying to stand. I brought the hammer back again, slamming it down on his back.**

**He let out a yelp falling face first into a puddle of his wife's blood.**

"**Are you ready to go to sleep?" I asked stepping on his back. Tossing the hammer in the air, I chuckled bringing it down hearing the pleasant snap of his shoulder blade.**

"**STOP PLEASE!" He screamed, begged and pleaded. I just laughed, slamming the hammer down again, this time harder on his back, cracking each vertebrae, each rib an cracking his shoulder blades.**

"**Please…" He coughed.**

"**Just kill me…" I tilted my head in wonder.**

"**Why are you begging to be with your wife after you killed her heart?" I asked kneeling on his broken ribs, all one hundred and sixty pounds.**

"**Ahhh! Because I felt like she deserved it after putting on all that weight after Chloe!" He forced out. Blood dribbled on the side of his face; I watched his eyes widen and pupils dilate.**

"**Oh my god Chloe…what did you do to her?!" He was begging again, I tilted my head and laughed. When I started to laugh, he began to cry.**

"**Don't fuck with me you fucking monster! What did you do with my princess?!" My laughter stopped suddenly, the hall filled with a tense silence.**

"**I'm not the monster, you are. And I did nothing to the child, not yet. She's too young to be poisoned by society…one night when she's a little older; I'll rescue her, from creatures like you." I leaned forward my mouth to his ear.**

"**And just so you know…I'm not the monster you are. I wouldn't cause my wife pain like you did, even if she put on a little weight after bringing YOUR princess into a horrible, frightening world like this. You my friend…are the monster." Standing I grasped his hair, kicking the bedroom door open. He kept trying to move, yet with each bone in his spine either shattered or cracked he failed at each attempt.**

**I slug his body on top of his mutilated wife; I clicked my tongue walking around the bed.**

"**Oh my beautiful Carrol…I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" He attempted to move his arms, wrapping them around his deceased wife's neck.**

"**Too late to apologize…now, you get to eat her heart." I laughed slightly. He turned to look at me, eyes wide as tears streaked through the drying blood on his face.**

"**What?" He whispered.**

"**_Who dude…even I wouldn't have thought about that! I'm rather impressed!" _**** The demon seemed happy and rather entertained.**

"**_Thought you might like to watch him suffer a bit longer."_**** I replied, giving a visible shrug. The Cheater shook his head.**

"**Why are you doing this?" He asked, laying his head on his dead wife's chest. This time I narrowed my eyes, yet again giving some thought.**

"**There are two reasons." I pulled out the knife, placing my hand on my palm.**

"**One: Those who punish others for no reason should be punished." I smirked.**

"**Two: Because I am in control with death, and a demon that wouldn't be too happy if I failed him…" I flopped down on a window seat and watched him.**

"**And if you don't eat her heart, I will slaughter your daughter, IN FRONT of your face." I snapped, feeling the anger rise. I could see his heart start to pound. He looked at the open wound of his dead wife's chest then back at me.**

"**Kill her then…I refuse to eat my wife's heart." I was taken aback at his words. Even the demon was shocked.**

"**_What…?" _****The demon whispered.**

"**_What kind of cruel dick would do such a thing?" _**** I whispered back. I stood suddenly, taking long strides to the male, gritting my teeth in absolute fury.**

"**You are the real monster." In a swift movement, the knife sliced the male's throat open.**

"**Don't you ever fucking wake up…" I growled turning to leave, when I stopped, faced with the little girl Chloe; she was looking up at me.**

"**You're not a bad man…" She whispered eyes wide. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity.**

"**What do you speak of child?" I asked, she held her teddy bear tighter to her chest.**

"**They used to beat me…I was thinking about doing the same thing…please, don't get caught." She turned and started to her room, stopping one last time to look at me.**

"**I was going to be sent away, any way…" She looked at her teddy, putting him down on the ground.**

"**You have him…you need more luck then me…and besides…you saved me…so I don't need him anymore." She turned closing her bedroom door. I put the knife in my hoodie pocket, to pick up the bear, tilting my head running my fingers over the soft fabric.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jane's POV**

**I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck, cooing in his ear. His body was on top of mine, rocking back and forth. Sweat tickled my breasts; golden locks ran across my nose making me hold back a giggle. Another coo as he picked up his pace. I looked up at his half-closed eyes, concentrating on pleasuring me.**

"**Jane…" He breathed out. I bit my bottom lip, eyes rolling back. After the night with the big boss Slender, everything was heightened. Sex with Ben, seemed to be much more…entertaining.**

"**Benjamin…" I moaned. He closed his eyes tightly, sitting up his hand holding my hips. I watched him thrust harder; sending my claws into his chest I lifted my hips up moaning louder. The thing about Ben was he was pushed forward by my voice, moaning his name, begging him to take me as his.**

**With ease he lifted my body up, lying back on my bed and I started to move my hips. The sex, never seemed this good before…something must've changed…he was never this passionate to me.**

"**_Not that I'm complaining."_**** The whisper was in my ear. It was annoying…enough to distract myself from the pleasure I was giving and receiving. **

"**_Concentrate!" _****I screamed mentally. **

"**Benny…" I whimpered, leaning forward. My lips touched his; arms wrapped around me tightly. He was being…too passionate.**

"**Jane…" He couldn't breathe…I knew what was about to happen. I could care less; I wanted to hit that peak with him.**

"**Not yet Benny…I'm almost there…" I moaned. Sweat dripping down my face. He nodded, slamming himself deeper; I couldn't hold back a gasp; my mouth agape and I felt it. Electricity shooting through my belly, down my legs…and he too grasped me tighter.**

"**Let me cum inside you Jane…" He whispered still moving. I refused to think, I only nodded.**

**A moment or two later, the ropes filled me and I was orgasming again. Ben's hot breath against my neck made me shiver, made me moan in satisfaction. He didn't let me go, he didn't even make an attempt to.**

"**I love you…" He whispered, burying his face in my shoulder.**

"**I fucking fell in love with you…and I fucking hate it…" He continued. My face showed just as much shock as I felt.**

"**What?" I pushed myself away from him, shaking my head in confusion. His face was drenched in sweat, and a deep red.**

"**Yeah, I fell in love with you. I hate it. And I don't want to feel that way anymore…." There was a deep hesitance in his voice and I sat up, looking down at him.**

"**Okay…I told you, this was purely because we were both lonely." I replied standing, my hips swayed as I walked to my bathroom.**

"**With that, this is the last time were having our little affair." I continued, turning on the shower.**

"**Because, Jeff has awakened, perhaps if you were a little sooner in confessing your feelings I might've considered it." Turning, Ben stood before me. His eyes were bleeding, and his talons grew.**

"**You know, you're a psycho and a slut…a cold hearted slut. You don't take consideration of others…just yourself…" In his eyes were disgust and absolute pain.**

"**I knew it was a mistake of saying okay to this…" He continued shaking his head slowly; closing his eyes.**

"**I made the mistake of letting myself get passionate with you, of letting myself get wrapped around your little finger." He let out a sigh, my jaw was dropped open and eyes wide.**

"**You think you can manipulate every man you get your filthy claws on? I'm not one of them. You, psycho bitch…can go die. And I hope to Zalgo, that Jeff's memory came back with him...you better pray he won't remember your face." Shaking his head again, he turned getting on his tunic and leggings.**

"**I hate you tell you this Jane…but if Jeff is back, your dead meat for breaking his heart the first time. I'm sure he wouldn't let you do it again. Especially with Alorya around." He smirked to himself, grasping my laptop.**

"**Wha-?" I was taken off guard by everything happening.**

"**I'm returning to the Boss's mansion. Maybe once you drop your little façade about the world, you just might see how ugly you really are…I do now." He slipped through the computer and I stood there, nude and in absolute shock. Then, it struck me, I lost Ben I might not have Jeff because of that ****_slut_** **Alorya…**

**My hands started to shake out of anger, I didn't wait. I grasped my things. Tossing on my light silk black dress, high heels, mask and my best friend…Knife; smiling underneath the mask I started to cackle.**

**I lost enough, I was done…my thirst for death, started to dehydrate me.**

**Jeffery's POV**

"**_C'mon, that last kill was amazing!"_**** The demon cooed. I rolled my eyes, sitting on the park bench staring down at the teddy bear. What was I going to do with this?**

"**_Who knows, maybe give it to that little girl?"_**** The demon replied, I was confused.**

"**_What little girl?"_**** I asked. The demon laughed.**

"**_The little girl, that sexy girl Jane took in."_**** I had almost forgotten about Jane. But…I loved her once didn't I?**

"**_Didn't I…?"_**** I leaned forward; burying my face into the stuffed animal…but all I could smell…was the blood of her parents. It rubbed off of my skin, and onto the fabric. The thought of me running that blade over that woman's stomach, ripping her innards out and wrapping it around her throat, sent chills down my spine. And for once, it was a good feeling…not bad. It was…was rather pleasurable.**

**BUZZ**

**BUZZ**

**BUZZ**

**The sudden vibration from my phone made me jump, and as if on instant reaction, I reached for the knife. I looked at the caller ID, it was Alorya. My heart started hammering away in my chest, I hit answer.**

"**_Jeffery?"_**** Her voice was small, frightened. Instantly I stood.**

"**Alorya, what's wrong? Why are you whispering?" I asked.**

**Her end went silent.**

"**ALORYA!" I shouted. The sound of movement on her end sent my heart sky rocketing.**

"**_Someone's here Jeffery…they're going to kill me…"_**** She replied.**

"**Where are you Alorya?" I asked.**

"**_Hiding in the basement…I need you Jef-"_****She stopped speaking, a soft female laughter on the other end.**

"**_No…no please! Please don't hurt me!" _****Alorya screamed. Dropping my phone in my pocket, I left the bear on the bench and I started to run.**

**Jane's POV**

**I wrapped the rope tightly around her throat, squeezing just ever so slightly to watch the fear creep into her eyes. I started to laugh, and to my dismay she didn't know who I was. Or why I was there. I couldn't help the sly smile creeping across my lips. I could've killed Liu first…but he was already on the machine. Might as well let his parents take care of that option for me.**

"**Please, just stop!" The little whore cried. I stared down into her plump little face, those bright, bright blue eyes…I wanted to gouge them out and give her mine. I scowled lightly, this little slut didn't deserve Jeff, she didn't even deserve Liu…hell even Zalgo for that matter.**

"**_So, are you just going to kill her and send her soul to Zalgo, or are you just going to kill her and let who ever find her?"_**** The female demon purred, I tilted my head to the side.**

"**_We will see…"_**** I replied.**

**Walking around Alorya, the Slut; I pondered on how to kill her. Torture, simple and fast, fast and painless, or slow and painful? There were honestly too many options!**

"**_And I don't have THAT much time."_**

**Giggling out loud, I watched the terror slip back into her face as tears tumbled over those plump cheeks. She honestly, would be good eating for Zalgo. All she had to do, was get her to the point of death just slightly caressing her, and she would be there…waiting for him.**

"**_Hmm…"_**** it really was a difficult decision for me. By the time I would be done killing her, Zalgo would be picking his teeth with her bones.**

"**_But wouldn't torturing her be more fun for you?"_**** The demon asked, and made a valuable point. Tapping the knife on my chin, I walked around her again. She had on a small white night gown and hair up in a bun. She really was lacking in the chest department, so Zalgo wouldn't be too impressed there.**

"**_But she does have child bearing hips…"_**** The demon mentioned again. I stopped, comparing my slender no hips to her thick, full and luscious hips. Gritting my teeth, the anger boiling in.**

"**Why are you here?!" She screamed at me. I remained silent, reaching out as the cool blade touched her throat. I wanted to reply, but Alorya I knew, happened to be very good at deciphering who a person was, by their voice. So, I remained silent.**

**Which, was completely unlike me…I hated being silent…I loved telling my victim what I was going to do, and how I was going to do it.**

"**_Not like she would remember who it was any way…"_**** The female demon wanted me to cause this girl as much pain as possible, so without hesitation I opened my mouth.**

"**Little slut…" Was all that slipped through my thick lips. And recionition spilt across that sluts face.**

"**Jane…" She whispered. Anger flushed through her eyes, and stared up at me with absolute malice and hatred.**

"**What the FUCK do you want from me?! Is it Jeffery? You can't have him! He chose me!" I listened to her meaningless words. She wanted to think Jeff was hers…she really did…he was mine.**

"**_Isn't he?"_**** I thought. The female demon didn't reply.**

**Anxiety started to build deep in my chest, my breathing started to become rigid.**

"**I lost everything because of you, I lost Jeffery, I lost Jeff, and I lost Ben…" I whispered, placing the end of the blade against her throat. Alorya expressed slight fear, but her eyes held strong.**

"**I'm not frightened of you Janice. I don't know what happened to you, but Jeffery fell in love with me…" She seemed to want to add more but stopped in mid-sentence. My eyes darkened behind my mask, pressing the blade harder against her neck.**

"**I will torture you…I will kill you…and Zalgo will pick his teeth with your bones!" I screamed lifting the knife, ready to cut…**

**Jeff's POV**

**I was at her house in five minutes, sprinting as fast as my legs could take me. I placed my hand to the door, hearing another female's voice behind the door…it sounded familiar, but the thick wood muffled it.**

**Pushing the door open slowly, I peeked in. A female standing in heels, and a small black dress held a knife in the air. In a few seconds I was running, then jumped on the woman. I tried pinning her down, but she seemed a lot stronger then I had imagined.**

"**Get off of me you fucking scum!" The voice registered as Jane, but I couldn't tell if it really was her. The mask…the mask that practically killed Liu…**

**I grasped it, and pulled it off.**

"**Jane…" I whispered.**

"**Why…are you doing this?!" She kept struggling against me. Her actions were futile against my strength…but she was still putting up a good fight.**

"**LET ME KILL HER! LET ME FUCKING KILL HER JEFF! THAT WAY WE CAN FUCK WITH HER CORPSE NEXT TO US!"********She was begging me…begging me to let her kill Alorya.**

"**_I don't understand…"_**** Her knife came up, and the sting of pain fazes me just slightly. Only the emotional turmoil was driving me insane.**

"**No…" I whispered, shaking my head. Her eyes stared up at me, a deep lust rising in them.**

"**Please baby…? Don't you remember the time we fucked on your bed? I loved your big thick dick…" Slapping her across her face, I stared down to her. She went silent; I stood grasping her dress and tossed her on the couch.**

"**You stay there, until the cops get here." I snapped. When I walked to Alorya, her eyes were wide and she stared at me, trembling. My eyes questioned her.**

"**Are you alright?" I asked.**

"**Whose blood is that…" It was a statement over a question. I had forgotten about my hoodie…the little girl…and her family…that I murdered a few hours ago. I swallowed back my pride, shaking my head.**

"**I said…whose blood is that…?" I couldn't answer. She closed her eyes lowering her head; the rope I knew was digging in her throat.**

"**Yeah…tell her…who did you murder Jeff?" Jane called from the couch. Clenching my fists, I closed my eyes tightly. **

"**Alorya…"I reached out to touch the rope that took over her neck. And I felt her body tense up.**

"**Baby…" I tried again, fresh tears slipped down her face a sob slipped from her lips.**

"**Tell me…was it a kid?" She asked.**

"**No…I would never." I whispered, dropping to my knees.**

"**Please, please baby…forgive me. I'd…I'd never…" I tried speaking and she shook her head. Small streaks of blood stained the rope; I knew it was cutting deeper into her skin.**

"**I…I understand your needs. I understand your situation. Just tell me, are you like her?" Alorya's eyes had changed from the bright baby blue, to a deep sapphire. I fell more in love with her then…I shook my head again.**

"**No baby…I'm nothing like her…" I reached behind Alorya and started untying the rope. Her lips were turning blue; if I don't get the rope off soon…she just might…might suffocate to death.**

"**Sorry Jeff…" Jane's voice, a soft coo.**

**Before I could turn around, the knife went through my shoulder, and the pain this time…was beyond horrible. I grasped her wrist, tossing her onto the floor and gave one good solid punch to her face. Her nose crumbled underneath my fist and her eyes closed. She didn't move…she didn't flinch. But I felt hands touch my shoulder, and the sting of pain made me scream.**

"**_Why does it hurt?"_**** The demon was searching for an answer, but couldn't come up with any. He remained silent.**

"**I already called the cops…" Alorya whispered, kneeling down she started to strip me of my hoodie and shirt.**

"**What…?" I stopped myself, remembering that the cops would be there at any moment.**

"**I don't want you going to jail for murder…" Her eyes had darkened.**

"**I forgive you for what you have done…but don't do it again…" Her voice was cold, and her eyes were filled to the brim with fright. I lowered my head.**

**I had failed.**

"**_I failed her…all because of you…you making me snap…making me…kill those people…now the love of my life is frightened of me."_**** I growled at the demon, which stayed silent.**

**Sitting on the floor next to the unconscious Jane, I crossed my legs. There wasn't much I could do anymore. Alorya disappeared somewhere, while I sat here watching the childhood friend I used to have lie out on my lovers floor.**

**The knock came only a few minutes later, I kept my eyes closed. The stab wound throbbed, but the pain had already passed.**

"**_It's your entire fault…"_**** I closed my eyes grasping the knife. This was it…this was going too far…**

**Squeezing them shut, I placed the blade to my wrist. I took in a deep breath and waited, waited a little longer…I was hesitating…hesitating for what reason?**

"**_Alorya…"_**** The demon whispered. And it was true…because of her; I couldn't push the blade any harder. Because of that woman being in my heart…she has caused me…not to want to push the blade. Yet, I pushed it down anyway…harder, deeper…the skin peeling apart at the jagged edges. **

"**_Oh god the release…"_**** I thought, just for a moment, the freedom to do as I wish…seemed surreal. So I picked up the blade, and ran it across my skin again, blood surface and spilt over the wrists. I felt free…free from the demon, free from Jane…from everything and everyone.**

"**Jeffery, please stop!" Alorya's voice broke through the darkness shrouding my heart. I opened my eyes, to see the deep lacerations I had inflicted on myself. Blood had dripped onto the carpet, staining it red. **

**Alorya dropped to her knees, wrapping a bandage around the deep lacerations. Averting my eyes down to the bandage the cuts started to saturate through the white cloth. As the moment went by, another knock, louder than the previous one brought me further from the darkness. As Alorya stood going to the door, opening it with caution.**

"**Thank god…she's right there." She pointed to the floor where Jane laid, breathing but still unconscious.**

"**She might be the one who caused all those murders tonight. We'll cuff her and take her to the station. Are you alright sir?" The officer asked, stepping into the room. His partner followed, grabbing Jane. She moaned in response, head lulling to the side.**

"**She's covered in blood…" The partner said, dragging her outside.**

"**Okay, I need statements from the both of you." The first officer held the pencil and a pad. Alorya looked to me, and I looked to her. We had to come up with something, or else…**

"**She was jealous…found out we were together and she lost it….they were longtime friends…" I watched her eyes lower to the ground.**

"**We didn't mean for any of this to happen…we…we just wanted a family, and she…she…" I stood and wrapped an arm around Alorya.**

"**She couldn't stand it anymore…and…she tried to kill Alorya…" I held her close. Lying seemed so much easier now…and it was frightening.**

**The officer nodded, watching his partner place Jane in the back seat.**

"**Was she the one who stabbed your brother?" He looked at me, and I nodded.**

"**Yes sir…" I replied. He closed the notebook shaking his head.**

"**I'm so sorry for your loss…"**

**My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe…my entire world started to go black.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Two months later…**

**Bowing my head, I touched his gravestone…my little brother...I couldn't even keep my promise in protecting him. No matter how hard I tried, I always failed one way or another…and now, he was lying six feet under. Kneeling down, I placed a rose next to his name.**

"**_And the last thing we did was fight…how can I ever forgive myself?"_** **A cold shiver shot through me, it was true…I was his murderer…if I had acted faster, he just might still be here, might still be alive.**

"_**I might be in his place…"**_** A single tear dripped down my face, it was unfortunately true…if I was faster, if I had attacked Jane, Liu would still be alive.**

"_**You can't dwell on it much more Jeffery."**_** Jeff whispered, and he was right…he was telling the truth.**

_**BUZZZZ**_

_**BUZZZ**_

_**BUZZ**_

**I didn't want to answer my phone; I didn't even want to look at it. But with a sigh I picked it up and saw it was the Whore.**

"**What?" I answered.**

"_**Jeffery, come home…Lorie is here and she needs to talk to you."**_** I rolled my eyes.**

"**When did you like her enough to call her Lorie?" I snapped. There was a small pause then:**

"_**When I found out you two were dating."**_

**I had literally laughed, when the Whore found out I was dating Alorya, she allowed me to stay in the house, as long as I paid the bills. That wasn't difficult since my job was rather well paying…**

"_**Murder is an amazing job, steal a lot of money, and make it look like a robbery gone wrong."**_** Jeff mentioned. Rolling my eyes again, I let out a sigh.**

"**Tell Lorie I'll be there in about twenty, just stay put and I love her." Hanging up the phone, I looked one more time at Liu's grave. **

"_**If you ever get out of there Jane…you will be killed in his honor…"**_

**Opening the door of the house, the smell of coffee slapped me in the face. Crinkling my nose, I shook my head.**

"**Okay, I'm here. What's up?" I called closing the door. At the table sat Alorya and the Whore. Alorya fiddled with the cup, her gaze seemed distant almost empty. The Whore sipped away at the coffee before looking at me.**

"**Jeffery, there's a lot we need to talk about…it's very important." I walked over sitting at the table, ever since my brother's death the only time the Whore ever wanted, or needed something was money. And she came right to me, mainly after the Bastard left. **

"**I can't give you any more money. I'm almost dry as is. No wonder the Bastard left you." I rolled my eyes, sitting down net to Alorya. I placed my hand on her leg, and she seemed to tense up at my very touch. Instantly, I turned my head to her worry filling my face.**

"**What's going on?" I asked. **

**I saw in her eyes, that she wanted to tell me something.**

"**Baby…" I grasped her hand, holding it tightly.**

"**Let's go out…" She stood and stared at the Whore, now I sat there confused and had no idea what the hell was going on.**

"_**What…?"**_** I started to think, but then I stood as well.**

"**Also Susie, stop asking Jeffery for money. It's not happening anymore." Alorya snapped at the Whore. In one moment she was there, in the next she was already out the front door. The Whore and I stood there a moment or two longer in silence.**

"**You better not do anything to that poor little girl Jeffery…I'm warning you. Ever since Dan left…life has been hard. And yes, I know I've been taking more and more of your money away. That's because Dan left me no choice in the divorce settlement. I have to pay HIM for YOUR actions…you're the one who let Liu die…you're the one who didn't stop that crazy Janice bitch…because of that slut…I lost my little boy. My **_**BEAUTIFUL**_** baby boy…" The Whore lowered her head into her hands, shaking it slowly.**

"**I should've known better then to keep you…I should've given you up to the nun's while I had the chance…but whatever you do…don't you fucking dare make the same mistake that I have…" Then she started crying. As if she expected me to give her any pleasure of comforting her, I turned and left the house leaving her to her crocodile tears.**

**When I stepped out of the house, my ears were ringing, my face was hot and I wanted to kill something or someone and soon. But when I looked up from the steps and saw Alorya sitting in the front seat of my car, the window down as she fiddled with something in her hands. The want, the need to kill melted away into nothingness. She made me not want to kill…she made it to where everything was better…everything just disappeared.**

"**Jeffery, can we go to the beach?" She asked, I nodded holding the keys in my hand. Jumping in the front seat turned the car over, she was more silent then she had ever been before. Something was really wrong…**

"**Lorie, would you please tell me what's going on?" I asked pushing the speed limit.**

"**It's…it's very important…" She tried to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat. I felt my heart start to beat faster.**

"_**She's not going to leave me is she?"**_** My face paled.**

"**I'm pregnant." It slipped out of her lips, and hit the floor board hard. My eyes stayed on the road, my heart pounded and my mouth went dry.**

"**What…?" I whispered, slowing the car to pull over.**

"**I'm pregnant…" She said again. My heart started to flutter; I felt a smile slip across my lips.**

"**I'm going to be a father?" I asked looking over at her. And she nodded with a smile across her lips.**

"**I walked in the house, and your mother was there…I didn't want to tell her. But she was already calling you." I reached over and touched her hand smiling.**

"**Baby, this is amazing. This…this is beyond amazing. We're going to be parents!" I couldn't hold my excitement. My heart was pounding, my face flushed. I was going to be a parent, a father…with this beautiful girl beside me.**

**But as I looked at her face, she had deep fear in her eyes and permeating off her face. I could hear her heart pound deep in her throat.**

"**What is it…" It was a statement over a question. She lowered her head and fiddled with her fingers again.**

"**My father found out, and I have nowhere to go…he disowned me…" Tears trickled down her face. Reaching over and gently wiping the tears away from her beautiful rosy cheeks.**

"**You can live with me…" I said without thinking.**

"_**What?"**_

"**What?" Both demon and Alorya replied. I, not thinking this all the way through, nodded.**

"**Yeah, you can live with me…I'm making enough money now that I can support us as a family." I smiled lightly, taking her hand in mine.**

"**We're ready, and I will protect you with my very **_**life.**_**" Squeezing her hand gently, I gave her a warming smile and she returned the smile.**

"**Is there anything you want?" I asked caressing her hand. She tilted her head, giggling lightly.**

"**I'd like some Mexican food." She replied with a soft voice. I nodded pulling back onto the road and began driving. My foot getting a little heavier on the gas pedal.**

"**There is something I need to do tonight, so after dinner we'll go back to your house, grab some of your things and head back to my place." I turned on the turn signal, and she gave me a light glair.**

"**What do you mean 'something you need to do'?" She asked. I smiled.**

"**Love, I need to work tonight. I promise it won't be long. Okay?" I replied leaning back against the seat.**

"_**She's going to find out sooner or later Jeffery…let's hope it's AFTER the baby is born."**_** The demon whispered. Ignoring it with ease, I looked back over to my beautiful girlfriend and smiled to myself.**

"_**I'm going to be a father…"**_** I smiled to myself.**

**Alorya reached over and placed her hand on my lap. Maybe, I just might have a happy ending after all…**

**Jane's POV**

**I paced back and forth in my cell, my anger boiling over.**

"_**HOW DARE HE TURN ME OVER TO THE COPS!"**_** I mentally shouted. Pacing back and forth back and forth…there was so much I wanted to do, so much frustration I needed to get out.**

"**So…have you heard the news?" His voice called from the corner of my cell. Spinning, ready to pounce in almost a second. I may not have a knife, but I do have the strength to choke someone out.**

"**Now, now…that's no way to greet you master." Slender stood from the darkened corner and his cheek bones rose. I lowered my guard and let out a sigh I relief.**

"**You're not off the hook yet Janice…" He was walking up to me, my heart started to pound, my palms began to sweat. His hand reached out and touched my chin, lifting my face up to his and our lips touched. Spontaneously he pressed his lips against mine, in a dry haste kiss. When I tried to move away from him, his hand wrapped around my throat, he pressed against me and I felt him…hard and his body radiating heat.**

"**You failed me…" He whispered, running his dry lips over my neck.**

"…**And for your punishment…" He lifted me up off the floor, slamming me down against my cell bed. My eyes were wide, staring up at him. Even though, I wasn't expecting this…in a fucked up way, I wanted my punishment.**

"**Stop…" Making a futile attempt to stop him, he chuckled.**

"**I know you want me Janice…I can sense it. You are, after all my proxy…" He whispered, touching the healed scar on my left breast. I couldn't help but push myself up and greeting his manhood with my hips. I opened my lips and let out a lustful moan. His hands grasped my hips, pulling me down. Within a second he pulled his hardened penis and shoved my face down to his groin.**

"**You want pleasure; you have to give pleasure…" He groaned, forcing himself in my mouth…he tasted good. Better then Jeffery, sweeter even.**

**I moaned louder, sliding my mouth over his hard long shaft. Loving the very taste of him. I let him shove his length deep in my throat. He was stretching it, but I didn't care. Lifting my hand I started stroking. I felt the electricity shoot down from my stomach, to my pussy. I shivered, feeling the absolute pleasure that I've never even felt with Ben, or Jeff. This man, my master…was giving me pleasure I've never experienced.**

**He grasped the back of my neck, tossing me to the concrete floor, ripping my sweat pants from my hips, shoving himself deep inside. His length was almost more than I could handle, it was pain over pleasure. I reached up grasping his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his hips. And I lifted myself up, for his pleasure. His own face flushed in pleasure as mine contorted in pain.**

"**Yes master…yes…harder, fuck me harder!" I screamed in his ear, feeling my pussy stretch and rip at his sheer size.**

"**More, I want more!" I screamed louder, eyes rolling back in pleasure. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hold onto reality. The pleasure was almost more than I could bear...but I wanted more, I wanted him to put his entire length, burry himself deep inside me.**

"**Please, please give me your entire length." I begged, I had drool dripping down the side of my face. He had a growl wielding deep in his throat.**

"**I don't think you deserve it…" He whispered, I whimpered lifting my hips as far as I could.**

"**So, you think you do…" His hands grasped my hips, slamming against me. I felt my climax peak, the lightening shot through my body…and I felt the urge to squirt.**

**The urge, to cum…I needed the release.**

"**Go ahead…" He whispered, and I did. I let everything go. Everything I held back, I let the beautiful sensation of climaxing, take over. The final jump, I was done. And he was too, the sweetness of the release was over whelming, and I let it go.**

"**Alorya is pregnant. I will not allow her to go to full term. I'm breaking you out of here, so you can have fun with her." Slender pulled out, staring at me. The cold, hard blank stare that I knew I had as well. Gritting my teeth I stood up, staring.**

"**When should I attack?" I asked, slipping the sweat pants on. His smile creped across his lips.**

"**Not tonight, he's going out hunting. I want him to be in the same room…as you and I." He reached out, touching my shoulder.**

"**My beautiful proxy."**

**Jeff's POV**

**Tossing the knife up and down, catching it with ease. I tilted my head back, sitting on the park bench rain hitting my face. It was a beautiful stormy night. I brought a cigarette up to my lips, taking a small puff. The nicotine running through my blood cells; it really was a beautiful night.**

"_**Isn't it Jeff?"**_** I asked smiling. The demon laughed, and I felt his smile.**

"_**So you've come to accept me?"**_** He asked.**

"_**Maybe." **_**Replying I took in another deep breath of the cigarette and relaxed. Wondering, what I should do. Who I should kill tonight…**

"_**How about a family again?"**_** The demon asked.**

**Ehh….**

"_**I kind of wanted to just get some money then go…"**_** I replied closing my eyes tossing the cigarette off to the side. I stood, yawning lightly.**

"_**The Masons have a decent amount of money. Slaughter them, and then take their money."**_** Jeff whispered. It was true, they did. Robbery gone wrong? Okay, this could work.**

**Holding my knife in the palm of my hand, I smiled. Tonight, was going to be a goodnight.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jeff's POV**

**Shadow's cloaking me as my eyes watched the people move around the house, a mother, a daughter and a younger boy. I licked my lips in anticipation, blood pumping through my heart, making my palms become slick with sweat.**

"_**Possibly a single mother…"**_** I thought a small tilt to my head. It would be interesting…it kind of made me wonder, how a person with such a beautiful mansion, end up single?**

"_**Devoice, death, or just hit the lotto?"**_** Jeff had a point. There could've been multiple reasons why this lady had an amazing home. A burst of laughter came from an open window, and I just HAD to take a look at what they were laughing at. I got lower, squatting low enough not to be seen, as I slowly walked over to the shining light. I peeked over and I saw the mother, and two children laughing, playing a video game. Something hit me, nothing but a small little thought. It made me want a family like that, but with a father. But how could a family be happy, and functional…with a monster like me?**

"_**You are not the monster. I am, I made you what you are today." **_**Jeff snapped at me. It made me re-think the situation I was in. He was right; he did make me the way I am. And there's nothing I could do, other than to suck it up and let it be what it is. I peeked over the window again, the mother shut off the game system, and they were getting ready for bed.**

"_**About time, it's almost ten o'clock."**_** Jeff was getting irritated. And so was I, at his blabbering.**

"_**So, you plan on going back home and boning your girlfriend?"**_** There he went again, running his mouth.**

"_**Shut, up."**_** I snapped refocusing on the people. The light went off, and their footsteps disappeared. Time, for them to go to sleep.**

**I pulled myself up and through the window, landing with ease on my feet. The carpet was plush and a deep mahogany, I could almost feel myself sink deeper into the lush carpeting. If I wasn't in a hurry, I would've enjoyed this…just a little bit more.**

"_**Hungry. Move it."**_** Jeff snapped, he was getting antsy. **

"_**Shut it. I'm getting there."**_** I replied.**

"_**Well stop teasing me god damn it!"**_** He snapped again. I rolled my eyes.**

**I, was teasing him? This was torture for me too! I needed to take my time, needed to let the anticipation grow further, so I can explode with absolute joy when I open my 'present' and see what's inside for me.**

**I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath as I got into a crouch again and I started up the stairs to the main hallway. I kept my eyes closed, listening more intently to the sounds of feet, music and a television. What I had assumed, would be a bathroom door close and the shower turn on. With easy steps, and incredible stealth, the kitchen knife seemed to feel heavier…and my heart started to pound, nerves started to kick in. There was something off, something…not right. But, I needed blood, I needed this release…**

"_**What about the money?"**_** Jeff asked, I almost forgot about the money that I 'needed'. All the night time work, that I lied to Alorya about…I hesitated for a moment. I was taking my time at this, and I stopped half way up the stairs.**

"_**Alorya and the baby…"**_** I was thinking about them at a time like this? It was killing my vibe and making me hesitate.**

"_**Then stop thinking, I'll take over, and kill everyone."**_** Jeff threatened, threatened ME. I reached the top of the stairs, stopping. His hand reached around, wrapped his fingers around my heart and held me still. I stood straight, face blank just a small sliver of fear leaked into me.**

"_**I sad move, or else…when I take over, you won't like it."**_** Jeff growled.**

"_**You're wrong, I control you. You don't control me."**_** I snapped right back. Arguing with Jeff wasn't the smartest idea. The fingers curled, and tightened. I grasped my chest, knees slamming against the carpet. Heart pounding harder, harder, and rapidly; my breath was ragged. My eyes closed, sweat running down my spine. The sudden anger…the sudden blood lust, something I haven't felt since…since Jane was there, in Alorya's apartment…about to mutilate her.**

"_**I will…"**_** Jeff started to fight back against me, but my will was stronger. His hand tightened one last time, and the pain surged, I still held back, I still fought…even if the urge to scream increased. This was NOT the time for him to be having a hissy fit. I got to my feet, grasping the wall. Taking in a sharp breath. This was MY kill. Not Jeff's I will kill them, take their money to help MY family. I took one step, falling face forward, the bones breaking in my nose. The pain level was so high, too high. I rolled over onto my back, ceiling meshing with the carpet. Oh god, the pain…the pain…**

**As I opened my eyes, the color red blinded me. I stood in the bathroom, the youngest child, the girl laid out in the tub naked just like the day she was born. Her bowels shoved into her mouth, and her kidneys lay in between her legs, with her ovaries. My hands started to shake, my stomach in my mouth. I felt that night's dinner start to come up.**

"_**Don't you dare get sick. I told you this was going to happen."**_** My lips opened in a silent scream, I took a step back, slipping on a piece of lung. The young girl in the tub…was nothing more than a piece of meat, shoved in a meat grinder.**

_**THUMP**_

**I got to my feet, slipping out into the hallway; I heard a male sigh from the older child's bedroom.**

"**What a mess…" He whispered.**

"_**Quick! Grab the money and get the hell out of here!" **_**Jeff screamed, hesitating slightly I headed to the mothers room, refusing to look at the slaughter that Jeff had caused. I reached into her nightstand, grabbing a few crumpled up one hundred dollar bills, a few diamond rings and a Rolex.**

"_**For rich people she didn't really have much…"**_** I thought, I only took one small glance at the mother…and I gagged.**

**Her once sterling blue eyes gouged out and shoved in her mouth. Breasts skinned, to see muscle and vanes. The center of her chest opened, exposing her open heart, and ribs pried apart both lungs impaled. I didn't dare look further…seeing what he had did to the thirteen year old girl…I didn't want to see what he did to the mother. She was gutted, tortured and possibly raped. I closed my eyes, swallowing back the vomit that threatened to come out. My hands still trembled uncontrollably, I looked at the money, and seen how much of the blood had dried already.**

"_**There only nine hundred here…I thought rich people flaunted their money…"**_** I thought. My hand grasped the dresser, this was just too much…I…I…**

"_**I can't take this…"**_** I whispered. Jeff grunted in disapproval, and forced my hand to open the dresser and grab the woman's money.**

"**Well…so you're the one Jane's been so obsessed about?" I nearly screamed at the voice coming from the hall. I turned holding the knife out in front of me. The little elf dude looked at me, cocking a brow and tilted his head. Blonde or dirty blonde hair clung to his face. Bright red pupils and deep black set eyes stared at me. My heart nearly popped out of my chest. The elf tilted his head again.**

"**I should warn you Jeff that crazy phsycho and the big boss…are after your baby…" The elf crossed his arms, I stood there eyes wide, my heart shuddering. He opened his mouth adding: "And you look just like what your turning into…a pasta."**

"**What are you talking about?!" I screamed at the elf. Blood pressure shooting through the roof. The elf closed the distance by standing in front of me.**

"**He broke her out of jail; she's going to KILL her! And your baby! I overheard Slender talking to her in his office. You don't have much time!" The Elf screamed at me. Two small streaks of blood slipped down his cheeks. **

"**Oh calm down Benjamin!" Jeff shouted from the mirror. I turned, nearly screeching at the sight before me. The man who yelled back, was me…Jeff, was me. I was Jeff the Killer…the infamous demonic jack ass who did nothing but kill.**

"**Yet I fell in love with a human…a beautiful mortal…" The reflection repeated the words after me. There was no demon; there was no Jeffery, and Jeff. Just…Jeff; I had lost my brother…and here I am about to lose my family. It was just Jeffery Elliot Woods, standing in the middle of the room, with Ben Drowned screaming at himself.**

"**Shocked at your own reflection? Are you finally waking up and realizing WHO you really ARE?!" Ben shouted at me. It took a minute or two for it all to sink in. I turned eyes wide.**

"**What happened to me…?" I whispered, Ben looked at me, his eyes turned somber. I wanted to vomit up everything and more that I had eaten, drank I wanted to choke and die on my own vomit again. As Ben opened his mouth to speak he froze in place. And behind him in the reflection I saw myself, and a deep mass of black. I couldn't tell what I was more shocked about, my reflection or that mass in the corner of the room. I kept looking back and forth between me, and it. I was pale as a sheet, and pupils almost nonexistent.**

"**What? Are you shocked at your own reflection Jeff?" It was **_**his**_** voice…I turned to see why Ben was so shocked. It was the Slenderman standing before us shaking his head. The smug look on his face showed he was displeased. He looked at the corpse and shook his head.**

"**You made such a mess amateur…" He looked at me, and the knife fell from my hand. I felt such a terror I didn't know what to say.**

"**How are you?" His cheeks rose in a smile as he asked me. And once again, the anger came back and I lunged. My fists started to pound his chest, his stomach and I felt every hit and it stung. Yet he stood still, only to place his vile hands on my shoulders, trying to hold me still.**

"**Wake up my little pasta…wake up. Turn into a full creepypasta…let yourself die…" Slender whispered, trying to speak to me. I ignored his voice, screaming louder.**

**No…**

**No…**

**No…!**

"**NO!" I screamed as loud as I could force it. My throat became sore, voice hoarse. I refuse to become like him or Jane.**

"**What do you mean NO? You are MY PROXY! You do as I SAY!" His voice started to become angry, Ben started to take a step back rising his hands. Slender looked up over my head to Ben.**

"**And you Benjamin, I'll deal with you later." The static started to shout at me, killing my ears. I started shaking my head.**

"**No! No! No! No!" I screamed, I needed him to hear me, just like I needed everyone else to finally hear. I stepped back, staring at him.**

"**I have a family I need to take care of!" I snapped, Ben took in a sharp breath. The static stopped.**

"**Oh shit…" Ben whispered. I glanced behind me at Ben, and then back to Slender the deep expression across his face…was strange to see. He walked around me, eyeing me.**

"**I gave you a chance at life, I gave you the chance to wake up, see the beauty in killing to let you get your talents up to par. So you can become my right hand man, but no…Jane wasn't just going fucking bat shit…she was telling me the truth. You WERE mating with a HUMAN. I thought she was just jealous and saw you rape a girl. You and Janice were meant to be, not you and that little spit of sunshine…don't you understand that Jeff?" The hit was hard, as his hand slapped my cheek hard. I fell back against Ben who held me up straight. It hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as the seed of fear being planted.**

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I screamed, Ben grasping my wrists holding me back. Tears burnt behind my eyes, yet none could be shed, I wanted to I tried too…but the fear and adrenalin stopped me. And made me realize that something else was going on, something that had been planned far longer than I had come to realize.**

"…**What I want? What do I want from you?" The sick sound of his skin tearing, my eyes stared at the sick green mold clinging to his sharp teeth. A vile stench coming from his mouth made me gag. **

"**What I want is something I could never have. I want something you could achieve…but me." Leaning back he stared at me, I knew…I knew what might happen…and now, it is.**

"**You can't take away, what I have…" I snapped. The hand print on my face stung; I wouldn't let him take away what I had…I wasn't letting him win.**

**The sudden clap of thunder, the bright flash of light lit up the dark room. The deep crevices of his face, I saw the distress, the annoyance and most of all the deep hatred.**

"**You, are my proxy. You do as I say. When I say it and it gets down AS I SAY IT! An if you don't I'll take away your childs life!" I took a step back. This was it…this was deep shit…an there was nothing I could do to get out of it…not anymore.**

"**Now Slends…" Ben tried, he raised his hand staring at me.**

"**I refuse…" I growled. Slender nodded with a smile.**

"**Fine, I knew you were going to say that…this was your last chance. Jane is already on the way to retrieve them for me." Ben stood, silent. My hands started to tremble, tears slipped down my face. My world…just got a shade darker…the flowers are dying.**


End file.
